A lifelong secret
by TempeGeller
Summary: Hermione finds out that her parents aren't her biological parents. When she discovers that her mother left her to protect her life, she is convinced to find her. But what happens when the truth isn't something she wanted to know? Who is her father?
1. Chapter 1

**_A lifelong secret_**

**Hey,**

**For once I actually don't know why I wrote this story. It was something that came to me, I needed to write it. And voila here's the story. It took me some time to make the chapter perfect. Some parts took longer than others, I'm trying to put a few mysteries in the story. This is the first chapter. I hope you're looking forward to the next. **

**DISCLAIMER: All of this characters belong to J. . I'm just making up my own little story with them. I think she's a genius. So I don't think I'm doing better, I actually love everyone so much that I'm presenting this**

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**1. Hermione, Not so much Granger**

19th September 1979

The 19th September 1979 was a Wednesday. It was a warm beautiful summer day, the abnormal warmth was not expected. The flowers were blooming in all kind of different colors. Everything around them was in a beautiful peace. It was in that neighborhood the Grangers lived. A man and a woman that weren't yet blessed with a child. The woman Jean Granger dreamed of a child ever since she got married. Her husband Mark was part of a big family, he wanted 5 children.

The family Granger lived in a small house at the edge of town. The house had two floors. Three bedrooms and was ready to invite a child. During the beautiful summer, they didn't know the night would change their life.

The night of 19th of September was not like the day. A storm passed by, the rain was beating against the windows. It was the worst storm they had seen in days. Walking through the rain was a young child. She didn't try to cover her ice blond hair with her jacket. She had tidily wrapped around a small package she had in her arms. Her blue eyes stared around in fear. Every 5 steps she turned around to see, if she hadn't been followed. If you asked anyone, they would describe her as awkward. She didn't belong in this neighborhood. No one would be able to explain what the young girl was doing here.

She didn't look a year over 19 years old. Not exactly an age to walk around alone at night. No one would face the storm, yet she ran through it like it was nothing.

The girl had a pale white skin, red blushing cheeks. Even though that could have been from the cold rain clashing to her cheeks. Her hair was wet. And her skirt missed a big part. From the small package a faint cry came. She slowly rocked it back and forward, whispering something quiet to it. A baby, that was what she was carrying.

She turned around the corner, heading to the house. The Grangers lived on number 15, why she chose that house was a question. Maybe the number 15 meant something to her. Or maybe not. Yet this is how the child ended up at the Granger house. The girl moved her pale hand to the door, knocking it softly. The door opened up. At the sight of the girl, the Grangers wanted to ask her in. Yet she shook her head in fear.  
"Do you need any help?" Jean reached for her, but the girl pulled her hand away straight away. Mumbling something beneath her breath.

It took only a minute for the young woman to unwrap the basket. A small baby with long hair appeared from it. The girl was laughing as she was handed to the couple. The Grangers stared at the blond in confusion.

"Hermione." The only word that came from her lips. "Raise Hermione."  
Jean had the basket in her hand, ready to hand it back to the woman, while Mark tried to put his arm around the young woman's shoulder. She took a step back. Her eyes full of fear. She mumbled about people trying to kill her. After a few second she turned around, returning in the rain. When a loud thunder sounded, she had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Jean realized what had happened. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." Mark said. He closed the door. "I think she wants us to raise her. To raise Hermione."

"Mark, we have to find her." Jean panicked. "We can't raise someone else's child. She's not our baby. She's her baby."  
"I think she was scared." Mark spoke "We will have to raise her. Raise her as our own. Our Hermione. Hermione Granger."

* * *

It was almost 16 years since Hermione was left on their doorstep. Fifteen full years had passed, yet Jean Granger wasn't able to forget two frightened blue eyes. She wasn't able to forget the pale white skin as she left the baby in her home. Why could she remember her voice so clearly? It almost was a clear memory. For Mark it was the same. In his nightmare the young woman would always return. The woman who had never given her name.

Hermione had grown up a happy girl. She was smart, talented and beautiful. People would always joke that Hermione didn't look like Jean nor Mark. Only they knew the truth. Hermione was in fact a speaking image of her mother. Her face was shaped in the same way and her cheeks had a soft pink color. The soft brown hair was something completely different from the ice blond that haunted them in their dreams. Her eyes were chocolate brown. They were in fact the only thing that separated her from her mother.

In all of those years, they never regretted taking Hermione in. She was a bright student, getting good points in every class. Yet, she wasn't the most popular girl on the playground. Hermione had a strong will, she knew what she believed in and she didn't mind fighting for it. Another trait she had gotten from her beautiful mother. At least that's what the Granger believed. Her motives from that night looked honorable and strong willed.

Hermione also shared the same expression of fear as her mother. Something both Jean and Mark didn't like. Whenever fear came on Hermione's face they were remained of her mother that left her all these years ago.

Somehow her mother had never come up. Each year around her birthday they thought about telling Hermione. Yet, every year an excuse came up. When she was 12, Hermione had left for school. So they were reminded of the secret they shared. It was something they couldn't tell in their birthday cards. So every year it went untold. This year Hermione would become 16. Part of them wanted to tell the secret of Hermione, but a bigger part of them was unable. What if Hermione would be angry? What if she would stand up in rage?

So on the when Hermione came back from Hogwarts, they stared at her. Would this be the chance to tell her?

"What's wrong Hermione?" Jean stepped towards her. "You look pale."  
"It's school." Hermione sat down. "Mom, dad, I don't want you to worry, but someone got murdered. They killed this boy, Cedric Diggory."

"Hermione, how could such a thing happen on school ground?" Jean stepped closer. "Moine?"  
"Mom, it didn't happen on school grounds." Hermione turned away. "I wrote to you about this tri-wizard tournament. Well, for the last task they had to find a cup in an enchanted labyrinth. Something went terribly wrong, the cup was a portkey."  
"What's a portkey darling?" Jean smiled "I don't think you mentioned it."

"Previous summer we used it to travel to the quidditch games." Hermione mentioned "It transported them to a graveyard, Voldemort killed him. He just…"  
"This Cedric boy?" Mark spoke "Voldemort is he the evil wizard who tried to murder your friend and in fact killed his parents."  
"Yes."

"Oh my Hermione." Jean sat down and pulled Hermione in a hug. "Hermione, the situation is dangerous with that guy back. Is it save here?"  
"I think so…" Hermione looked down. "I don't know."  
"I think it's best that you stay at your friend's house over the summer." Mark said. "We are unable to protect you against a magical attack. You'll travel by the fire place."

Hermione smiled, she didn't want to correct her parents. Not this very moment, she just nodded her head in agreement. She would feel much safer with more wizards around. She smiled at her mother, no she didn't want to leave. Yet this was her only option.  
"First we need to tell you something Mione." Jean stared at her.  
"We're not your real parents." Mark shook his head.

"What?" Hermione put her hands to her head. "I don't understand."

"Hermione, .." Her father turned to her. "It was September, the 19th. Just a bit past 10.."

"I know, you told me the story a million times.." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mom went in to labor, and she gave birth to me in the car. I know, you went to the hospital to find out I was okay, that is a story you told me a million times."

"We know, sweet heart." Her mother Jean put her hand on her knee. "And all those years, we've lied to you. The thing is, before we got you, we tried to get kids for over years. I mean, IVF. Everything. And .."

"Then you got me.." Hermione whispered "Right, you told.."

"No, that's not true. Hermione, we're not your parents." Her father whispered.

"That's not true, Hermione." Jean took her hand. "Off course we're your mom and dad, but we're not your biological parents."

"I'm adopted?" Hermione turned to her. "So, you just got me.."

"No, not exactly." Her father Mark closed her eyes for a moment. "To the law, you are our biological kid. We said you were our daughter, that your mother gave birth at home. They insisted we'd go to the hospital, but we refused. They would have seen Jean, hadn't given birth to you."

"So who's my mom?" Hermione cried "Didn't she want me?"

"Your mom.." Jean stared at Mark for a moment. "She was really beautiful, not a year over twenty. We thought she was just a child herself, with a child in her arms. She begged us to take you, she said they were coming. For her, that they were going to kill her and you. That she didn't have a choice, that she needed to know you were save. Then she handed me you, she'd just given birth a couple of hours ago. She had wrapped you in a blanket and you were in a basket. She told me, that she want you to name you Hermione. After some of her family, that's when she ran. She kept saying, he's going to kill me. Him."

"Did she leave a letter for me?" Hermione turned to her mother.

"She did, but the ink had faded by the rain that day." Jean replied "She was soaked, cold and coughing all the time. You could see the girl had a fever, I asked her to come in. But she whispered she shouldn't. That we'd be in danger if she did. The poor thing."

"What did she look like?" Hermione stared up. "My real mom.."

"Well, first of all, she had light curly blond hair." Mark said "Her eyes were light blue, and she was very pale. Her cheeks were red, but although that could be the light fever she had. She was wearing blue robes, by the years, I can't forget her eyes."

"I don't have the same eyes." Hermione touched her own cheeks.

"About your father, we know nothing." Jean added "Nothing, she didn't say anything about him. Just that she was in danger, and that he was coming after her."

"Do you have any pictures?" Hermione stared at them. "I mean if I want to find her.."

"Hermione, the chance she's still alive are small.." Jean replied "She was barely alive when we met her. The odds are against her, darling."

"So, you told me about my real mother.." Hermione paused "To only find out at the end of the story, that she's not alive anymore. Why didn't you just not tell me?"

"Because, we thought you had the right to know.." Jean replied "Where you came from. Your mother was brave, she was a kind woman."

"how do you know that?" Hermione stared at her mother Jean.

"Because she was soaked, Hermione." Jean replied "Yet you didn't have a drop on you. You were not cold. You.."

"Where's the basket?" Hermione replied "Can I see it?"

"Sure.." Mark grabbed the basket from behind the counter. "The letter is in there, only there's not much you can make of it. Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Hermione slowly grabbed the basket, and walked to the fireplace. She took a bit of the powder in her hands. Speaking the words of Ron's house was weird right now. She left her parents in a powerful emotion. Yet the emotions in her own body were more powerful. Who was her mother? Did she really love her? Who was her dad? Did he know she existed? Were both of them still alive? With that she disappeared.

"We both knew she was going to take it this way.." Jean replied "I mean we're.."

"I just, try to remember if she ever said her name.." Mark put his hands to his head. "I mean I keep thinking she said her name.."

"She didn't.." Jean touched his shoulders. "She was in no state, she was paranoid. No one that way knows what they are doing. You have to think about Hermione being raised by her.."

* * *

As Hermione arrived in the house of the Weasley's, she saw them ready to leave. Mrs. Weasley was carrying around a big bag, while Ron had his back bag ready to leave. She stepped in to something she didn't know anything about. She smiled for just a moment, the basket was in her arms. And next to her a trunk appeared. She was still thinking about her mother, about her father. Yet she needed to push it off her mind.

"I see your parents were worried too…" Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione. "It's nice to see you, Hermione. I guess you see that we're getting ready to leave."

"Where are you going?" Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you see Dumbledore restarted the order of the phoenix. They fought you-know-who when he was gaining power in the day." Mrs. Weasley explained "We're heading to 12 Grimmauld Place. Come on, Weasleys!"

From the stares George, Fred and Ginny appeared. Almost directly they welcomed Hermione. Ginny smiled for just a moment, before they all stepped towards the fire place. Getting ready to travel fast to the address just said. Their luggage traveled next to them. First went Ginny, Ron, George and lastly Fred. After Fred, Hermione followed. She said the address like all of them did. She had no idea why they were meeting at this house, somehow she didn't want to know. When they got there, she could see the familiar face of Sirius Black. Hermione looked at him and gave him a soft smile. That was all she could.  
"Well, I guess you choose a room." Sirius smiled "There's enough of them. Be careful for my mom. She doesn't mind her words."

Ron laughed at this words. The idea of an image of Sirius mom around sounded quiet humorous to Ron and maybe it really was. Hermione smiled again as she closed her eyes and listened to everything. In the distance she could hear a voice. Screaming she guessed. Slowly she turned around. She needed to start looking for a room. What was she going to tell Harry about all this? She could keep quiet. She had to tell him.

"Hermione…" Ron stepped next to her. "You can't tell anything about this to Harry. Dumbledore asked us all. I don't know why."

"What will we have to write him?" Hermione turned to him. "What will I tell him? That I'm home?"  
"Yes." Ron spoke "If you tell him you're at my place, he'll want to come too. Harry can't know about this. Not anything."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. The next few weeks turned out different for Hermione. Whenever she was alone she picked the basket in her arms. There was a blanket, a long piece of skirt that was ripped off and a teddy bear. Her mother wanted her to have all of this. Hermione had once been close to this bear. Her mother wanted her to have all this. Her mother, it sounded so weird. Weird, because she wasn't thinking about the people she called parents for all this years. The news about Harry and the dementors pulled her attention from her mother. Harry had used magic in public to save his nephew. Yet, they were going to suspend him from Hogwarts. She was sure that it wasn't possible.

So Hermione did the only thing she knew, she grabbed her books and started to read about the law. There were a lot of things people needed to know. They were allowed one chance, one time to use magic in front of muggles. If that chance had been used, they would be suspended. Harry had not once used magic in front of muggles. Accept the time with the dementors, so he wasn't supposed to be send of Hogwarts. Yet using Dobby as an argument wouldn't work. She had to look for another option. If Harry hadn't done anything, he would have been dead. What were the dementors doing there? Hermione got mad as she moved through the book. When she read the words, she knew it was right. Harry could not been punished. He was protecting his nephew. When a underage wizard need to protect himself, they couldn't be send away. Hermione smiled as she closed the book.

"They can't expel, Harry." Hermione walked next to Ron. "It was self-defense. Magic is allowed in certain situation."  
"Well, are they going to believe that…"

Ron paused as the door opened. Harry stepped in the room. He almost seemed mad. Hermione moved her arm around Harry's neck. She was very glad to see him.

"Harry…" Hermione paused "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't say anything, he didn't even nod to Hermione. He was to surprised find both of them here. Hermione looked worried about him.

"We've heard about the dementors attack." Hermione continued. "A hearing at the ministry? They simple can't expel you. You were protecting yourself. It's unfair."  
"Well, there's a lot of that going on at the moment." Harry looked around in the room. "So what is this place?"

"It's the headquarters."

"Of the order of the phoenix." Hermione explained " It's a secret society. Dumbledore first started it when they first fought you know who."

"Why didn't you write?" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "I had to go whole summer without any news."  
"We couldn't tell." Hermione said. "Dumbledore said that…"  
"Dumbledore…" Harry turned to them. "Why would he want to keep me in the dark? After all I'm the one who saw you-know-who return. I'm the one who saw Cedric get killed.

"Harry…" Fred and George appeared out of thin air and touched his shoulder. Harry was surprised her turned to George in confusion. Apparently they were using magic. "I thought we heard you. We heard you shouting, do you want to hear something more interesting?"

Fred and George took something from their pockets. It were two ears connected by a thing dread. Fred and George smiled as they stepped towards the stairs. They were followed by Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny who came from the next room. They collected around the stairs. Slowly they moved ear down. The whispers from downstairs became louder. They could recognized the voices.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry." It was the voice of Sirius Black. "If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly."

"But he's not an adult either." Molly replied "- He's not James, Sirius. I have the idea, you keep forgetting that. He's just a boy."

"Well, he's not your son."

"He's as good as." Molly reacted. Harry could almost see the pride on her face."Who else has he got?"

" He's got me."

"How touchingly paternal, Black." It was Snape's voice. "Perhaps Potter will grow up

to be a felon, just like his godfather."

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius' voice sounded mad.

"Can we please return to the meeting?" McGonagall spoke. Harry could almost see McGonagall pushing her glasses back on her pointy nose. "What about?"

"Well, there have been some disappearances." Sirius spoke. "Nothing to serious."

"What about my daughter?" Now it was Minerva McGonagall's voice. "Don't you think it's useful to launch another search party."

"Minerva, she's been.." Crouchshanks jumped at the ear.

"Don't.." Hermione cursed at the cat. They couldn't hear anything anymore. Just small parts of language. They knew that they had searches for Professor McGonagall's daughter.  
"I didn't even know she had a daughter…" Ron noticed.

A couple of moments the door flew open, the first one to leave was Minerva McGonagall, still in a bad mood. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were full of pain. They hadn't seen her like that before. She stared up at Hermione, almost like Hermione reminded her of someone she knew before. She stepped in a room and disappeared.

"Poor McGonagall.." Hermione whispered.

"Why poor?" Ron rolled his eyes. "She probably just lost her mind, Hermione."

"Well, something.." Slowly they walked down the stairs. "She lost her daughter."

"You don't know a thing about her." Snape's voice was heard. He was never as outspoken, mostly he seemed like he was thinking about everything. Yet, never a word escaped from his lips. Not about his feelings or about anything else. Snape was a closed book and right now it had opened. He was stepping in front of him, trying to get away as soon as possible.

"Leyla.." Sirius stepped towards them. "I was there, the last time she was seen. Scared to dead, the poor girl. Always, crowding with the wrong people. We were.."

"don't pretend like you knew her at all.." Snape stepped next to her. "If you knew that, you'd know that she was.."

"I bet one of your fellow death eaters killed her.." Sirius replied "Poor Minerva, can't seem to get over the fact that her daughter is gone.."

"I didn't kill Ley…" Snape turned to him. "I can't even believe you would subject such a lie…"

"You were the last one to see her alive!" Sirius yelled "What is everyone supposed to believe?"

"She would be our age, Snivilius. Doesn't it make you ashamed? Taking down someone in the prime of her life, because he asked you. She was your friend!" Sirius replied "I have to admit, we were boy and girlfriend for a long time, right Snivilius?"

"You don't get to call her.." Snape's first became white, his face became a bit more pale. "You!"  
With those words he stormed away, following the same route Minerva had before. He stepped through the door, without even looking back.  
"What was that?" Ron stepped of the stairs.  
"A disagreement, Ron." Sirius smiled "About a friend of mine. Leyla."

"Leyla." Hermione smiled "Professor McGonangall's daughter. Did you look for her?

"We did, for many hours." Sirius replied "But when Leyla didn't want to be found, no one would. She was an extremely smart witch, and she was 19. I saw her at the party, she was talking about being scared for her life. I don't know why."

"Is she still alive?" Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Well, like I said, Leyla's a tuff cookie." Sirius sat down. "Although I don't thinkss he could fight off the dark lord, she was a brilliant witch."

"But couldn't she do it?" Hermione replied "Can't you see how much Professor McGonagall cares about it? I mean it's her daughter for crying out loud! I mean it's logical for a mother to miss her child, I mean you can't.."

"Hermione.." Harry put his hand on her back.

"Searching for her would take people.." Sirius replied "People that can't be doing something else, looking for a girl that's been missing for over 15 years, it's stupid Hermione. And if she's still alive, she doesn't want to be found. That and Minerva's just feeling awful, about being horrible to her child. Sometimes.."

"That's not true.." Albus Dumbledore stepped next to Sirius. "Minerva never was horrible to Leyla. She never truly was..."

"Professor, why don't you look for her?" Hermione looked up at her.

"Hermione." Dumbledore stared at her. "Well, people are always looking for Leyla. But sending out extra people, just to find her is stupid. She would know, and then we wouldn't find her. Would we?"

* * *

**Question: Who do you think is Hermione's mother/father?**

**Please tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**I was so happy with the reactions on the first chapter. Wow, 5 reviews! You couldn't make me happier! I hope you enjoy this shorter second chapter. **

**Enjoy this chapter. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Telling the rest**

Hermione stared at the small basket in front of her. The small blanket was draped in the basket and the piece of skirt was one she had looked at for more than once. It was part of the skirts they wore at Hogwarts, it was tip. Her mom would have to be a student at Hogwarts or she wore a skirt like hers.

She wanted to know everything about the woman that protected her, more than just her hair color and that of her eyes. She would put the small bundle away when anyone would walk in. Hiding her emotions to her best friends was tough, yet she wanted to keep it a secret for just a while. This time her emotion overtook everything. When Ron opened the door, she was unable to hide the truth.

"Hermione!" Ron cursed a bit. "What's wrong with you today, you look like you just found out someone died in your family!"

"I.." Hermione paused "Sometimes you can be so insensitive, Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione thought that was a bit too harsh of a reaction, but right now everything was different. She wouldn't react in a normal way to anyone.

"Oh, what did I do wrong." Ron paused "You've been staring at the basket, for nearly a half hour. And I have been asking what's.."

She hadn't even known Ron had seen her with the basket. She thought she hid it so well, yet she didn't. She stared at Ron, only a few seconds later Harry entered the room.

"Hermione.." Harry stepped towards her.

"Finally Harry!" Ron walked towards Harry. "Can you ask Hermione, why she's been playing with

that old dirty basket for all this time?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled "You.."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry sat down next to her. He put a hand on her knee, almost like he knew Hermione was going to tell a sob story. His eyes were understanding, the green in it seemed so much more intense. Harry would understand, he lost his parents too. So Hermione slowly put the basket behind her. What did she need to tell them? The complete truth, but how was she going to play it. Was she going to hide parts of the story. Or would she convey her complete doubt towards the person.

"My parents are not my biological parents." Hermione whispered.

"You're adopted?" Ron's mouth fell open. "So, they got you from an orphanage?"

"Hermione, do.." Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"My mother, I mean my birth mother." Hermione stared at Harry. "She left me at my parents footstep, in this basket. They say she was cold, and pretty much dying. She kept saying, that they would kill me and her. This is all that's left about my mother."

"What's her name?" Harry sat down next to her. "What does she look like? What do you know about her?"

"Well, my parents don't know her name." Hermione reacted "Just that she was blond, blue eyes, and she was pale. "

"Well, that narrows it down to.." Ron laughed "I mean about 1 billion people could be your parent, congratulations Hermione."

"Ron..!" Harry punched him. "So, what's in here?"

"Well, a teddy bear." Hermione handed the small teddy bear in the form of a unicorn. She slowly showed them a little blanket. "A blanket, and the letter. And a piece of a ripped skirt, it's ripped right from the bottom. I think it might be from a Hogwarts skirt or it could be one looking like it. "

"Letter?" Harry took the letter, the ink had disappeared. "You can't ready in anymore."

"yeah, it was raining that night." Hermione replied "Every part of the ink is gone.."

"Well, you can always ask any of the professors at Hogwarts if you can restore it." Ron replied "I mean I think it's possible after all."

"So you think we can figure out what her name is?" Hermione smiled "Thanks Ron."

The hug was a way to show her gratitude towards Ron. Using magic was such a simple solution, yet she had never even thought about it. Why? She had no idea, using magic was after all a good idea. Magic could do more than normal people could, it could bring back something that couldn't be seen. Why had Hermione not thought about magic?  
"I can't believe you didn't think about that Hermione…" Ron smiled "Normally you're all about finding solutions in books. I don't think you should give up just yet…"  
"Ron Weasley, what has your mother put in your food that made you this smart?"

"I've started eating oatmeal pretty recently." Ron nodded.

"That must be it…" Hermione laughed.

"Welcome to the club." Harry hugged Hermione "I never met my real mother either."

"I don't know what to think about her." Hermione turned away from Harry. She was partly ashamed for talking about her real mom in that way. She felt like she should instantly love her. "I mean she didn't try to take care of me. She just left..."

"Maybe she thought it was for the better.." Ron stared at her. "Your parents were wonderful for you, she gave you a family. Maybe you really were in some kind of danger. Maybe she did what was the best, because she loved you."

"I just find it hard.." Hermione replied

"I find it hard to believe that my mom died for me." Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I think Ron here is right. Maybe you wouldn't have been alive if she didn't leave you. Maybe she knew what was best. Hermione, your mom didn't want you to live in the shadows. She put her own feelings aside and saw what was the best."

"So do you think I will ever meet her?" Hermione pulled the bear in her arms. She hugged it.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry put his hand on hers. "I mean it's been 15 years, she could be.."

"She could be dead." Hermione replied

"But.." Ron replied "She could also still be alive. I mean, it's not sure she was captured. I mean she doesn't have to be dead, right Harry?"

"Right." Harry nodded "I mean she could still be alive."

"Thanks guys." Hermione replied "but I just wonder about them you know, I mean do you think my mom was in love with my dad? Or were they just young and stupid? And if she were alive, wouldn't she return for me?""

"I'm sure your mom loves you." Ron stared at her. "And she'd be proud of you, when she found out you were a prefect."

"Maybe it is too dangerous for her to return." Harry spoke "Voldemort is coming back. She could be in danger. Or maybe she went through something that makes it impossible for her to return. I'm sure she wants to be here."

"At Hogwarts?" Hermione turned around. "I mean it could show me the exact identity."

"And maybe you've overseen details of the basket." Ron explained. "Maybe we should take it apart, my mom used to have secret compartments. There could be things that explain more than the letter…"  
"I don't want to destroy it…" Hermione smiled "I could repair it."

"Let's just talk about who your mom could be…" Harry smiled "A witch."

"There's always that possibility." Ron smiled "You should totally tell Malfoy you're not muggleborn. I mean.."

"Or I could still be.." Hermione smiled "I don't care, really."

"You know technically.." Ron didn't finish that sentences.

"Let's just talk about McGonagall's daughter." Hermione turned to Ron. "Why do you think she wants to keep looking after her?"

"Maybe she still has just a tiny bit of hope…" Harry smiled "It's more than nothing. If there's just a tiny chance she's alive, you can't lose hope."

"That's the truth on your mother too.." Ron spoke.

"Mother what?" Ginny said down. "What are you talking about?"  
"My parents aren't my real parents." Hermione replied "My mother left me in a basket and I don't even know who my dad is."

"So your mother is not your mother?" Ginny put the basket in front of Hermione. "Creepy, I mean your father could be anyone on the whole planet, including Professor Snape."

"Now, that's an idea I would like to ignore." Hermione replied

"Yeah, the whole idea about someone who's willing to shag Severus Snape is new to me." Ron replied "I mean they have to invent the woman that won't mind sharing a bed with him."

"Yeah, I bet that could be creepy." Ginny took the letter. "The ink is gone, it's too bad. She probably signed it with her name.."

"I'm feeling sorry for Professor McGonagall.." Hermione replied "I mean losing your daughter can't be easy. I mean.."

"Well, Dumbledore seemed to be convinced she was still alive." Ron replied "I mean the whole, if we send more man after her. We won't find her."

"I think Sirius is right.." Harry stared to the piece of paper. "I think she's dead. I mean why wouldn't she come back, after war was over..."

"Well.." Ron replied "I think Sirius Black and her were a kill ass couple. I bet he misses her.."

"Sure do." Sirius entered the room. "she was beautiful after all. Right, we went out trough Hogwarts. I .."

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I'm not going out with you!" Leyla cursed._**

**_"Leyla, my darling.." Leyla rolled her eyes. _**

**_"Go shag yourself.." Leyla turned away from Sirius. _**

**_"Where are you going?" Sirius grabbed her hand. "To him?" _**

**_"Yeah, I'm going to Sev, cause unlike you he's my friend." Leyla pushed him away. _**

**_"He's in love with you." Sirius turned to her. "Mad in love that is, I think he doesn't want to be friends. I bet he wants to shag you." _**

**_"Well, who I shag is none of your business.." Leyla turned away_**

"Yeah, she liked me." Sirius smiled

"Off course she loved you.." Harry replied "You're like totally awesome. All the chicks were in love with you, I bet."

"What really happened to her?" Ron stared at Sirius. "I mean she could just have moved.."

"Well, Leyla was very outspoken. She attacked Voldemort at the places it hurt the most, ratting out people in the ministry. Keeping him from taken over completely. Leyla knew how to get death eaters to walk over to our side. So, Voldemort targeted her. Before she disappeared, she was running from death eaters, I mean she was an activist. Breaking muggleborns out of Azkaban. Saving muggles, always doing what she was not supposed to do. She didn't go in to hiding, she just became more active. And she didn't listen to Dumbledore when he asked her to take it easy. She just went over the top." Sirius smiled "Leyla was the kind of girl that didn't kill anyone, but saved a lot people. That night, she was talking to Snape. It's the last person I saw her talk to. She went away with him, and that's it."

"So Snape is the last person that saw her?" Harry turned to him.

"He said he drove her home." Sirius replied "And that was the last time he saw her. Bull shit if you ask me. I think he knows what happened to her."

"then what happened to her?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He killed her, that's what happened to poor Leyla." Sirius replied "That's how bad he became, killing the woman he said he was crazy about. She didn't want to see his bad nature, kept with him. Even after Hogwarts, she kept sweet talking him. How he wouldn't kill anyone. She found that out the hard way, killed her that December. Poor girl, always trusting the wrong persons."

"and you let her?" Harry stared at Sirius "You let her trust him?"

"Leyla was very stubborn." Sirius smiled "A good friend of your mother I mind add. When she knew something, no one could tell her what to think. No one could make up her mind. She was beautiful, sweet and well she.."

"I don't know if I believe Snape would kill her.." Hermione whispered "I mean sure he can be a mean man, but killing someone is something of an entire different nature. He got mad when you called him a killer. I never saw Professor Snape like that. I don't think…"

"I have seen him like that, whenever I said Leyla liked me or Remus more. You don't know what Snape did in his bad days.." Sirius replied "I never trusted that man, and I'm not starting today.."

"I'm with Sirius on that one.." Ron replied "Have you seen his face?"

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione reacted. She turned her back to her. Why was there a part of her that didn't believe that Leyla was killed that night. Why would Professor Dumbledore still trust a murderer. She couldn't believe that could get passed Dumbledore. She was sure that Snape was innocent. Or was she just trying to believe in something?

"Well, there's no proof anyone saw her after that December 1st, I mean even I didn't." Sirius replied "If she were alive, she would have told me. Trust me.."

* * *

**Keep telling me who you think Hermione's mom is. Any possibility you could come up with. I love hearing your ideas. It makes me so happy!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! All of you! You make stories like this possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mommy, the story of Leyla and the return to Hogwarts...**

The weeks to Harry's hearing had gone faster than Hermione could have expected. Conversations about her mom had been held carefully. Ron and Harry would joke occasionally, partly because it be weird if they hadn't. It was the only thing that could bring some humor in the days. Mostly because Harry's hearing was coming closer and closer. Right now, both of them were standing in the living room, Sirius was standing next to them. It was two days before the start of school. Hermione wondered if Harry would be with them. They couldn't go back to Hogwarts without Harry.  
"Hermione, I'm sure Harry will go back with us." Ron stared at her. "Our biggest problem will be finding out what's in that letter. The three of us. I mean there will be nothing to do this year, so we can figure out who's your mom."  
"Ron…" Hermione smiled "I don't know…"  
"Ron's right." Sirius explained "With Dumbledore there, they can't do a thing. He'll survive this. In a couple of days, you'll be going to Hogwarts together."

"I.." Hermione started to walk to the other side of the room. After only a few seconds she returned. Her face showed pure nerves, Ron tried to hide his own. If he showed Hermione, the same feeling was playing fin him, she would go over the edge. Ron smiled for a moment, but Hermione kept walking.

"Hermione, can you please not do that…" Sirius put his hand to his own head. "You're driving me crazy. You could…"

"I'm sorry…" Hermione sat down. "I had no idea I was doing it."

"So any leady on your mom?"

"None what so ever, Sirius." Hermione replied. "I mean, I don't know what spell. Or anything. It could be anything."

It became quiet again. No one knew what to say, they were just waiting for Harry to return. They wanted to know if Harry would return. Right now, any time was too long. It was possible that not even a minute had passed. The question 'how long has it been?' was surprisingly a question that was easily ignored. In the silent building it was possible to hear anything. When a door opened up, Hermione pulled herself on her feet. She stepped towards the door, as it opened up Harry appeared.

"And?" Hermione crossed her arms. "How did it go?"  
"Well, the hearing was early." Harry explained. "They wanted Dumbledore not to be there, luckily Dumbledore foresaw this. He had a witness with him, I didn't even know he knew she saw."  
"Well, you're lucky he did." Hermione turned to him. "Does that mean you're returning?"  
"Let me put it this way…" Harry smiled "Luckily I made my trunk."

"That's marvelous Harry." Ron jumped up. "So can I assume that Hermione's mom is our most important issue."

"RON!'

* * *

As the train passed through the hills, Hermione turned her eyes away from the window and back to her friend in front of her. The basket her mother had left her was carefully put with the luggage. It would come to Hogwarts with her. She was happy that for a moment, she didn't have to put her eyes on it. Ron had his eyes on Hermione.  
"So like I see it anyone could be my mother…" Hermione smiled "Even Professor McGonagall. I mean we have a lot in common. I mean she's smart, I'm smart."

"Oh, please Hermione.." Ron stared at her. "That does not spell Minerva McGonagall, you're not Professor McGonagall's offspring..."

"Yeah, smart doesn't make you family." Harry agreed.

"But you know, imagine that her and Dumbledore had an affair, and then they had to get rid of me." Hermione whispered. "And I'm important to them."

"Now you're saying you're the offspring of the greatest wizard ever?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Let's face it, Professor McGonagall is not blond and blue eyed. And .."

"But you have to admit, I'm brilliant.." Hermione replied "I mean only Dumbledore had such high marks, so that mean that I have to be his kid.."

"Hermione, don't you think both McGonagall and Dumbledore would be cruel, if you were their child." Harry reacted "I mean you would be under their noses and they told you nothing. I wouldn't be thank ful."

"Maybe your mother is Narcissa Malfoy.." Ron replied "She's actually blond and blue eyed."

"And pure evil..." Harry added "That and she'd not nice at all.., I think you'd be better off with Snape as a father, then being the child of Malfoy.."

"Snape's not my dad.." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know he could be your daddy.." Ron replied "Just saying.."

"Why do you have to keep insulting my mother?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ron laughed, he looked down in a movement to stop laughing. Harry followed his movement, was Hermione telling him that she thought her mother couldn't fall for a man like Snape. Ron stared to his shoes.

"So you're actually agreeing that no woman in her right mind would ever snog Severus Snape.." Ron laughed "And specially not share the bed with him.."

"If they do, they'll have to wash the sheets the next day." Harry replied "He would have spilled grease all over the sheets."

"Harry, that's just rude.." Hermione replied "and I don't know.."

"Any woman who would kiss Snape is either under the imperious curse." Ron smiled "Or way uglier than him, I mean you do have to admit.."

"He ain't that bad.." Hermione replied "If you're in to that dark and twisty thing.."

"Yeah, he's not someone's prince on a white horse." Ron replied "I mean you have to admit, Hermione. He's not good looking. He's kind of ugly."

"Well, he's not Brad Pitt.." Hermione replied "But you have to admit, he's not the worst looking guy in the world. I mean.."

"Perhaps." Ron smiled

"But I've made some kind of picture.." Hermione took her book. She had a strange looking picture in it. It seemed like an image of something between a person and a dog. It seemed more like a man, than it did a woman. Hermione seemed proud, yet Ron didn't recognize the figure of a woman.

"Hermione, you can't draw." Ron replied "That's looks like a guy. With a skirt. And some kind of drag queen wig."

"That's her hair." Hermione smiled "Lovely isn't it?"

"Hermione, you are not going to find her like that." Harry replied "You should work on that letter. And you aren't taken that basket to Hogwarts.."

"I figured, I could research magic to trace certain things." Hermione replied "Some art affects are linked to some families. I need to be in Hogwarts for that, my books say nothing on that kind of magic."

"So that would mean she's part of a full blood family." Harry turned to her. "She could be a half blood with, or maybe not even a witch. You're not sure that the fabric belongs to a Hogwarts skirt, it could belong to any plain skirt."

"True, but something tells me she's a witch." Hermione smiled "Which makes me half blood, not that it matters. I mean.."

"Admit it, you just want to shove in under Malfoy's nose.." Harry laughed

"Nope." Hermione replied "Not at all."

"So, do you think you'll be able to make something out of this?" Ron took this piece of paper in his hands. "I mean.."

"I tried Reparo already." Hermione replied "I figured it could repair the paper to its original format, but nothing happened."

"Good, so I'll help you research.." Ron replied "With other words, you'll look. While I copy your homework. Is that a deal?"

"Right.." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you think happened to this Leyla girl?" Harry stared at Hermione. "I mean she was a friend of my mothers, do you think she is really dead?"

"You're really curious about this?" Hermione replied "Aren't you Harry?"

"I mean she could tell me so much about my mom." Harry replied "And she really did rock."

"I get it, I think it's sad for Professor McGonagall. But don't you think she would have showed up, I mean tell Professor McGonagall that she were alive. Right?" Hermione stared at him.

"I suppose." Harry replied "I.."

"Not if she had some kind of fight with her mommy over her life.." Ron replied "Both of them pissed off, none of them willing to make up. Bam, and now the good professor wants to apologize the only thing is, she doesn't know where she is."

"That could explain.." Hermione rolled her eyes. "but.."

"You don't want to talk about that.." Ron replied "It's always about your mommy."

"Well, I'm not always talking about my.." Hermione paused "I bet if your mom told you, that you were her child. You would want to know who your parents were."

"Snape.." Ron smiled

"Just shut it, Ron." Hermione smiled "Do you have to bring me down?"

"Apparently." Harry smiled "But let's think, your mother is blond.."

"What about her?" Ron held the picture in front of her Hermione's face. He slowly put his face behind it. "I could be your mommy, Hermione. Mommy!"

"That's nonsense.." Hermione took the picture. "She disappeared at a party in December. Killed by Snape, remember. She was dead, when I was born."

"That's true.." Ron replied "Although, McGonagall is still looking for her."

"Yeah, but no one is looking for her." Hermione replied

"I thought you believed Snape couldn't have killed her." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Still think that? I mean you thought.."

"Okay, okay.." Hermione replied "But she still died."

"So she's out." Harry put the picture in his jacket. "So, any other girls?"

"What about Narcissa Malfoy?" Ron replied "Draco is like your baby brother?"

"Well, if that's true, I wouldn't want to know the truth." Harry replied "On the other end, you go from muggleborn to a stuck up pure blood brat."

"I wouldn't change.." Hermione replied "You know that.."

"Only Malfoy would be your brother.." Harry smiled

"Hey.." Ginny stepped in the room. "Can we sit with you?"

"Yes.." Luna Lovegood entered the room. Ginny and Luna entered the room, they sat down next to Hermione, who was alone on one side. Harry and Ron were on the other side. Luna smiled for a moment, but felt that there was something interesting going on.  
"What are you talking about?" Luna smiled

"Hello, Looney.." Hermione stared at her

"Luna.." Ginny replied

"Hey maybe Luna's mother is like your mother." Ron replied "It makes sense."

"What about no?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still talking about Hermione's real mom?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Our bets for her dad are on.." Harry smiled "Professor Snape!"

"What?" Luna stared at them. "And then they call me weird, isn't your mom your mom?"

"My mom left me at my parents doorstep when I was young.." Hermione replied "A bit like Harry, but I don't know anything about her. Only that she's blond and has blue eyes. And stuff.. And now these guys think that.."

"Hey, we're just messing with you." Ron smiled

"You know my mother had green eyes." Luna replied "Just saying."

"Thanks." Hermione replied

"So, what are the tips we can go on?" Luna stared at her. "It's like Clue. Only now, we have to find out who your mother is, instead of finding the killer."

"Blond, blue eyes." Hermione replied "And I have a soaked letter, where the ink is gone."

"I bet you can make the ink visible again." Luna replied "I'm sure you can do it with a potion. I think Professor Snape mind know."

"Oh, I don't think I dare to ask him." Hermione replied "I mean he's so.."

"Scary?" Ron gave her an evil smile "Or were you going to say sexy?"

"He mind think the.." Hermione replied "I just don't want to ask him.."

"Maybe you should ask your baby brother.." Ron joked. "I mean.."

"Stop it, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not my baby brother."

"He could be.." Ginny and Ron said together, smiling.

"Who's this baby brother that could be.." Luna was confused.

"Malfoy.." Harry replied

"no, that' not your brother." Luna replied "He doesn't have the same.."

"See.." Hermione turned to Luna "Thank you."

"Then Snape is your daddy.." Ron laughed

"Well, both.." Luna replied

"I personally think.." Harry grabbed the poster. "This is Hermione's mom.."

"Leyla, well, possible." Ginny replied "Accept she's been dead for 15 years, even before Hermione was born. I mean as far as I know, you have to be alive to give birth.."

"It says she's missing.." Luna reacted "Or did I miss the kill part?"

"It's what Sirius told,.." Harry stared at her. "He said that he was the last one to see her. Talk to Severus Snape, they left together. And well, then he said that he killed her."

"Why?" Luna stared at them. "Why?"

"Cause.." Harry paused.

"Maybe they were friends.." Luna replied "They talked, and she went home. End story. You know one people's assumption isn't the truth. Just because Sirius told you she's dead, doesn't mean she's dead. Maybe Snape didn't do anything to her. I mean he doesn't give me a killer vibe. A creepy vibe, but being creepy doesn't make you a criminal."  
"He was a death eater." Ron turned to Hermione.  
"Exactly was." Luna raised her hands. "Was as in past tense. Maybe Voldemort going after Leyla turned him good."  
"Snape and Leyla?" Ginny smiled "Sirius and Leyla? Anyone and Hermione's mom? Snape is good…"

"Could be…" Luna explained "As I see it Snape her big love walked her home, Snape went home after that. Maybe she survived or another guy entered named:.."

"Peter Petengrew.." Ron replied "And he killed her."

"You are giving him way to much credit." Harry replied "This is how it went,.."

**Harry's theory**

**"No, I don't feel like snogging you." Leyla turned away from Snape. "Why because Sirius is my boyfriend, and I'm loyal to him. And you have big nose.." **

**"You know what they.." Snape gave her a grin. **

**"You shouldn't smile.." Leyla replied "It looks creepy. And I won't ever date you, because I'm too sexy for you.."**

"She doesn't look like the person who would say that." Luna replied "Here is what she really said.."

**"Snape, you're a potion master and well I find you not.." Leyla turned to him. "I'm a nice person, which means don't say no to you. I'm just not saying yes either." **

"That's totally wrong.." Ginny replied "She'd say something..."

**"Well, as a matter affect I could date you." Leyla smiled "But I have a feeling that you will grow up to be a creepy potion teacher, who will deduct points form Gryffindor. And so far, I have to dump you, and go out with my one true love. Lupin." **

"Lupin?" Harry turned to her. "How did Lupin get in the story?"

"Well, I think she'd be his type.." Ginny replied "I mean back then he didn't know Tonks."

"Imagine if she shows up again.." Luna smiled.

"We just have a new nomine, in 'who is Hermione's dad?" Ron smiled

"Who is Hermione's dad?" Luna laughed "I want to bet.."

"Snape.." Ron replied "I'm still thinking it's Snape.."

"Please, that joke's getting old." Ginny replied "If Snape is Hermione's father. I will walk around the school naked. Okay?"

"That's a deal." Ron smiled "But not walking around naked, you'll wear something funny. Saying, something funny. Fred and George will find the very thing."

"If Professor Snape is Hermione's father, I'll walk around in the school wearing anything you want." Ginny replied "But you are wrong."

"You know Ginny's right?" Harry rolled his eyes. "No one would snog Snape."

"True.." Luna laughed "Perhaps a.."

"Desperate ugly girl." Ginny replied "Right?"

"He's not all that.." Hermione replied "He's got some, I bet if you love potion he's your man."

"You brew potions with him.." Ginny replied "That doesn't make you want to snog him."

"If you ask Snape, you know who you mother is by tonight.." Luna smiled

"Like Professor Snape will give Hermione the potions." Ron replied "You should just read some kind of book. Asking Snape is a bad idea."

"I kind of agree.." Ginny replied "I mean the chance he deducts point from Gryffindor, just because you dare to talk to him, is kind off big."

"I agree." Luna replied "I mean he's not nice to student remember, unless you get Malfoy to ask. Which won't ever happen, unless you ..."

"Yeah, you are right."

* * *

**Please don't forget the review. What should Hermione do? More theories on the father?**

**Thank you all!**

_ Specially Modges for your theory on Hermione's mother. I enjoyed how you analyzed it, it was very nice to see how people see the behavior of Snape and Sirius towards Leyla. Thank you. _

_Thanks to all the other reviewers: Outofthisworldgal, Lil' Katie, firefly81, BeachGirl114, arabellagrace, EmilyWoods, Guest, loves2readalways, Artistia, Anne, 1weasleyfan and Outofthisworldgal._

_Thank you my dear followers: 1weasleyfan, Angelique Collins, AnnietheTigeress, Artistia, BONES-LOVER-94, Barby96sb,BeachGirl114, Icelynne, LadyBug5859, Modges, OceanWavesAuthor, Outofthisworldgal, The secret trio, arabellagrace, briebrie22, canis3, cosmoGirl666, firefly81, harperness98, kittie night, loves2readalways, pianomouse and xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx. _

_And to those who favorite it: AnnietheTigeress, BeachGirl114, MAK-HGSS, Modges_

_and nette91._

_Thank you all! It makes me happy to receive so much love. Keep up the good work! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**Thank you for the love! I was so enthusiastic about this chapter. And about the next. You will find out about Hermione's mom in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**Let this reviews come!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The truth about Leyla….**

Luna, Ginny and Hermione stepped of the train followed by Ron and Harry. Draco Malfoy was staring at Harry, a part of him felt looked at.

"Hey Potter, I heard there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco smiled as Harry flew to him. Luckily, Ron could intercept it.  
"He's not worth it." Hermione whispered.  
"Yeah, listen to your mudblood girlfriend." Draco laughed

"Go play with your foolish friend." Ginny laughed "Oh yeah, you have none."  
"He does have those two doggies." Luna said in a high voice. "What's their name? Crabbe and Goyle? Following you around?"  
"They're not smart enough to know what friend means…." Hermione smiled "And just smart enough to do your dirty doing."

"Well, yeah at least my parents aren't muggles."  
"Well Hermione's parents…" Luna wanted to say but she was stopped by a silent push of Hermione. They continued their road to the carriages. Harry was amazed as he walked to the road, the carriages weren't pulled by themselves anymore. They were pulled by strangely looking horse figures. Why had Hogwarts changed this? Was magic not able to pull the carriages anymore.  
"Can you see them?" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "The animals pulling the carriages…"

"Harry, they're pulling themselves…" Hermione turned to him. "Like always."

"Don't worry." Luna put her hand carefully on his back. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione over dinner. He saw that she didn't look hungry, she was just playing with her food. He wanted to help her, but nothing inside him could ever understand how exactly Hermione felt.  
"Dad, he's been reading about this thing CCTV." Ron smiled "He's been obsessed with it for the past year. He has one of those 'camera's'. He knows all about it."  
"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you talking about camera's?"

"You were born in 1981, right?" Ron turned to her. "This just came to me in the 70's and the 80's the muggles started experimenting with the stuff. Mainly in your neighborhood."

"Now even I am lost…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What does experimenting with camera's have to do with our dinner?"  
"Nothing." Ron had a glaring smile. "We have been talking about finding your mom the magical way, what if we try the muggle way."  
"Now I am terrible lost…" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Go on Ron." Hermione turned to him. "I think you're on to something."  
"Maybe your mom didn't know about the CCTV thing, wizards didn't care for muggle devices. If she were a full blood wizard, she wouldn't have cared to get caught on tape. If we can get the tapes of that night, we could get an image of your mother. It's always possible it doesn't get us anywhere, but it could."  
"Ron, I never thought I said this." Hermione smiled "But you're a genius."

"If we have an image we could compare it to any pictures in Hogwarts archives." Harry explained "If she went to school here, we will find her."  
"About Leyla…" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I want to know everything about a friend of my mom. Hagrid might know her. I mean it is possible."  
"Well, we could have a talk with McGonagall." Hermione said. "But Hagrid is a safe bet. If Leyla was as nice as people say she was, Hagrid would have known her."

"So how are we going to get the footage…"

"I…"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore stepped in front of the big group. He seemed different from previous year, like he was trying to hold back. "There are two changes this year, professor Crumble came back to replace professor Hagrid while he's away on business."  
"Hagrid is away on business?" Ron turned to Harry. "I guess we will have to find someone else to ask about Leyla."

"And I would like to present professor Delores Umbridge ,who will be teaching you defense against the dark arts." An incredidble high laugh came from a person dressed in pink right next to Professor Snape. Harry recognized her from his hearing. She had short hair and almost seemed to say that she didn't like the way Dumbledore spoke. "I'm sure we wish luck to Professor Umbridge."  
"How about not…" Ron whispered.

"Caretaker Viltch would like to remind you…" Dumbledore continued as the laugh of the woman cut him off. Hermione rolled her eyes in anger, why did this woman have to act like this? Did she not respect people enough to let them finish. Almost directly she rose to her feet. Her pink shoes made soft knocks on the floor.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered. "She works for the ministry."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."  
"That's very unlikely." The soft voices of Fred and George were heard by Ron, it released a smile on his face.

"Please, Ronald."  
"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridged moved from the one side to the other, never taking her eyes off Dumbledore.  
"Thank you professor Umbridged." He paused "That was that really was most illuminating."

"What does she mean?" Harry turned to Hermione.  
"It means the ministry is interfering in Hogwarts."

* * *

"I don't know." Hermione turned to Harry. "Something about Professor Umbridge feels off to me. She said progress was bad. I feel like any of the changes in defense of the dark arts would be a bad idea. I think that…."  
"Well, I don't think we should worry about this." Harry turned to her. "Right now our prime focus is to figure out who your mom is and find out more about Leyla."  
"What about any of the professors?" Ron spoke "Professor Flitwick has been here for years."

"Or professor Beery?" Hermione said "Or Professor Binns?"

"Yeah most likely." Ron spoke "The last one has been here for years. I mean one of them has to know how outspoken she was. Maybe she did have a lot of enemies."  
"I think Sirius has to be right…" Harry turned to Ron. "Snape must have…"

"Potter…" They almost bumped in the Professor Snape. Hermione was not sure if Snape heard his name. She moved a bit closer to Harry, the darkness in Snape's eyes almost made her scared. "Granger, Weasley."  
"Professor Snape." Hermione stared at him.  
"Aren't you supposed to go to your common room." Professor Snape pulled his arms closer to his body. "It doesn't seem like you're going there."  
"We want to check something in the library." Hermione smiled "It's important."

"Not so important miss Granger." Snape pulled his arms away from his body. "You should go to the common room, you don't want Gryffindor to lose any points."

Harry turned around. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in the direction of the common room of Gryffindor. They didn't need problems from Snape.  
"We'll have to look for a spell later." Ron spoke "You could hit the library after class tomorrow."  
"I'm not looking forward to the defense of the dark arts." Ron said.

"Can you believe that we start with History of magic's?" Harry Potter turned to Ron.

"Well, we could overhear the professor about Leyla." Hermione smiled "But we have a weekend first, so we could always hit the books. Ron, how do you think we could get in to the CCTV."  
"I don't know yet." Ron reacted "I'm trying to find a magical way to obtain those. Or a person to help us. We could message Lupin."

"Do you want to get Lupin involved?" Hermione turned to Ron. "You say your dad is obsessed with this CCTV, he could try to get those. I'm sure the ministry has its ways, no one has to know. I mean the ministry won't care…"

"That's true…" Harry smiled "Write to your dad."

"I will." Ron smiled "Why didn't I think about that?"  
"Because your Brilliance only reaches so far." Hermione smiled "After that we hit the library."  
"Hit the library." Luna smiled "That sounds interesting. Can I help?"  
"We're on a double mission." Ron smiled "Aren't you supposed to be in the common room?"  
"I told professor Snape I was looking for my missing sock…" Luna laughed "He had no idea what to say. Always works."

"no, Ron…." Hermione gave him a playful push. "Wouldn't work on us…"

"So what's this double mission you're referring too?" Luna smiled  
"Finding Leyla and Hermione's mom." Ron spoke "We're thinking about asking the professors."  
"I'm sure the head of our house Flitwick knows her." Luna spoke "We ravenclaws always knows how to find him. He loves to talk about ex-students."

"What about we have that talk tomorrow morning." Harry smiled

"Harry, do you think Leyla is honestly a priority." Hermione turned to him. "I mean my mom has to be a priority. I mean she's my mom, we could always ask about your mom's friend later."  
"Hermione, she has blond hair and blue eyes." Ron explained "She could be a possibility. Plus, it will take a while before dad can get the tapes to us. So, in the meanwhile we could ask around about Leyla. Plus that conversation will be an hour. We can still hit the books after that."  
"You're right, Ron."

They continued their path, Luna turned around and skipped in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. When they entered the common room, everyone was looking at them. There was no sound. The daily prophet was in front of them, the words Potter Plotter were on it.  
"Dean, Seamus…" Harry turned to them. "How were you holydays?"  
"Good, Seamus…"  
"My mother almost didn't let me come back." Seamus stood up. "Because of you. The daily prophet is telling that you're not right about you know who. They say you and Dumbledore have been lying."  
"And you believe them?"

"Well,…" Seamus turned to him. "No one was there the night Cedric Diggory died."  
"Well.." Harry turned to him. "And you and your mother believe that?"  
Ron stared at Seamus, he tried to make Harry stop. But he didn't want to believe what was going on either. He believed the story Harry was telling, no one would lie about Voldemort.  
"Just let it be, Seamus." Ron turned to him.  
"Do you believe the madness he's telling about "The madness he's been telling about you-know-who?"  
"I do."

"Does anyone else got a problem with Harry?" The whole common room stared at the trio. Hermione slowly pulled Harry up the stairs and was followed by Ron. The three of them ran upstairs. The first thing Harry did was loosen his tie. It made him feel like he didn't get any air.  
"You shouldn't listen to them, Harry." Hermione smiled "They want to believe the ministry is right. It's tragic to believe that he's back. People want to stay in their clear happy…"  
"Hermione."

"You can't blame them for not believing." Ron stared at him. "If I didn't know you, I wouldn't want to believe either. I mean the world was a mess when you-know-who walked around. People fear him and the truth."

"And we should focus on Leyla and my mom." Hermione smiled "Think about what we could figure out. We could find out a lot…"  
"Yeah, Harry don't let them get to you." Ron spoke "They'll believe when they're ready to believe. I know they don't make it easy, but you should just ignore."  
"Well, that's hard." Hermione smiled "How about…"

"Let's just talk about something else."

* * *

"You guys are very on time." Luna smiled as she stepped next to them. "How was your breakfast? I had eggs, they were very good."  
"It was…" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Like always."  
"I take pleasure in enjoying everything." Luna smiled "Plus I enjoy mysteries like this. Flitwick is in the library. I asked him yesterday, if he knew Leyla."  
"And did he?"

"Not by name." Luna smiled "It wasn't until I told him she was McGonagall's daughter, he knew who I was talking about. Her name is officially Leyviena Theresa McGonagall."  
"Leyla is her nickname." Luna explained "He knows her. He remembers her very well. He went to the library to find pictures. He asked us to meet him there."  
"Meeting with a professor…"

They all stepped towards the library. Luna was skipping, like she always did. Happiness was a thing that was always written in her movement. She was her own person and didn't care what people thought of her. She was very aware of people calling her Looney Lovegood. Yet she didn't care. Even Hermione respected her for her unique personality, but the things she said were weird at times.  
"Oh, dad said he could have those tapes by tomorrow." Ron smiled "Don't ask me how, but he did. I asked the tapes of your neighborhood. He has your address, any camera that could have caught her, will be in our hands. We will have to go through a lot of movies."  
"Sounds cool?" Luna smiled "Can I help you with this project?"

"Why not?" Harry turned to Ron. "How are we going to play these tapes?"  
"Magic?" Ron smiled "We can use a tape player and we'll find something to play it on."  
"Right."

Luna once again started skipping faster. She was ahead of all of them, turning around at times. Her turns were always playful and not subtle. You always knew she was watching you. Entering the library, they saw Professor Flitwick at one of the tables. Slowly they sat down at the table.  
"So…" Flitwick turned to them. "You know Leyviena…"  
"She was friends with my mother."

"Oh yeah, the dynamic duo." Flitwick laughed "I remind Leyviena like it was yesterday. In her Hogwarts days she was the nicest. Always helping people. Bright, she was the smartest girl ever. There are only a few students like Leyviena, you are one of them. And Lily off course, they were always together. Like the boys they liked to experiment with magic. I remember one day Leyviena accidently changed a professor in a mouse for a day. When she was around, the school was different. She had powers that went over Dumbledore's head. The sky always had butterfly's in them. One time she was o down, the whole great hall was flushed. When she was happy, the sun was shining. And once the whole castle had snowed under. Dumbledore could do nothing about it. He was powerless against her powers, she's easily the strongest witch I have ever seen."

"If she's the strangest witch you ever saw.." Luna turned to him. "Why would she fear Voldemort? She could just kill…"  
"That's it…" Flitwick smiled "Her power had its limits. Creating was something she did easily, but if she would even think about hurting someone she suffered. She can defend herself, but if she would to kill a person. She would die…"

"Why?"

"I don't know." Flitwick smiled "I don't know the powers she had, I knew the person she was. She loved to help the innocent, but not punish the guilty. She told people that was someone else's job. The last thing she could do was watch while people got hurt."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"9th November 1978." Flitwick explained "It was on the break."

_FLASHBACK_

_Professor Flitwick closed the doors to his chamber. He walked through the halls, the students were starting to go to their common room.  
"Ley, don't go." Snape's voice was heard. "You should keep yourself safe."  
"I'm not about to let people suffer, because you are blind to their suffering." Leyla spoke "I can't believe that you are on his side." _

_"You know why!" _

_"I don't like it." Leyla screamed. "You have so much more to do, Severus join me. Fight with me." _

_"You're getting yourself hurt." Flitwick turned around the corner and saw how Snape had her hand in his. There was blood on her ropes and she seemed to have a sever wound. "You can't tell me you just fell. This is a stab wound."  
"I was saving this muggle…" Leyla smiled "I wasn't fast enough. The knife just…"  
"They stabbed you." Snape pulled her closer. "You can't go out there, come with me. To…"  
"No." Leyla pulled her arm away. "I asked you for a healing spell, not more. If it didn't hurt so dam much I wouldn't even be here." _

_"What about this bruise?" Snape reached for the mark on her face. "And the cut?"  
"I was over mastered." Leyla smiled "It will heal. I'm not always fast enough." _

_"if that knife would have been 5 centimeters father, you would have died." Snape put his hand on her forehead. "If that fall had been harder you …"  
"I don't ask you to worry, Severus." Leyla turned to him. "My life isn't worth as much as all of those lives I save. I'm…"  
"All of the things I do…" Snape took her hand. "I did them for you." _

_"I didn't ask you too…" Leyla pulled her arm away.  
"Ley, why don't you join the order?" Snape turned to her. _

_"They don't take actions when needed." Leyla turned to Snape. "I need to help the people who are in danger, they need to find a way to get your V-boss out of the way." _

_Flitwick stepped away. He saw how Leyla disappeared in a burst of white light. It looked beautiful. Snape stayed behind with tears in his eyes. _

"Snape with tears in his eyes?" Ron turned to Harry. "Is that possible?"  
"They were very close." Flitwick reacted. "He called her his blue butterfly. Ever since Leyla left here, the school doesn't have anything beyond Dumbledore's control. Only a small part of the gardens. There the butterfly keep flying. McGonagall told Hagrid to take care of them, now I do. She misses her. So I heard the theory about Professor Snape killing Leyla and when you look at him, you could imagine he could. Not if you saw him that night. Torn and destroyed. That wasn't the man that would kill Leyviena. I don't know who got to him."

"So you think she's dead?"

"I think she cared more of others than she did for herself." Flitwick pushed a picture closer. "What I'm saying is that she was to slow."

* * *

**What's the best idea: Ron's CCTV idea or using spells to read the letter? Or a parental test like someone in the reviews suggested? Who killed Leyla?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**You find out who the mom is! I felt the mystery around the dad would be something that would last a little longer, so I thought I would tell you about the mom. **

**Enjoy,**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**TempeGeller.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The truth about the mother I never had…**

Ron turned to Hermione as she was going through the basic spell books. There was nothing that would bring ink back. And the few bottles she found in the basket didn't bring her to a spell. Hermione didn't dare to use them, she had no idea why her mother put them there. They could be meant for protection. Hermione had used magic on the page more than once, but it hadn't changed anything.  
"I have the feeling that there's nothing…" Hermione turned to Ron. "Nothing."  
"Dad is sending the tapes over this evening. They're the tapes of September 19th at night and the early morning of 20th. He enlarged the aria, he said that a wizard who tries to do something would cross large distances."  
"Meaning…" Hermione turned to him.

"It will be a lot of material we need to get through. We will start with the camera that was directly on your house."  
"Are you serious?" Hermione turned around in surprise. "I've never been so happy to been spied on by my government. It does make sense, the year before I was born there were a lot of burglaries. They said they would keep an eye on things. Turns out they did."  
"Which makes the job only longer…" Harry turned to Hermione. "Want to look at the videos?"  
"Anyone willing to get some food in the kitchen…."

"Do you honestly think about food in a time like this?"  
"Yes." Ron smiled "I'm hungry."

* * *

"So you're going to go through the tapes by hand?" Luna stared at her. "There has to be a magical way to get Hermione's mom identified. Going through the videos will take time, time we maybe don't have. If Hermione's mom is still alive, we have to act fast. After all, Hermione needs to meet her mom as fast as possible."  
"Can we actually do that?" Ron turned to Luna. "Cause if we could do that."  
"I'm afraid we can't." Harry smiled. "Beside we would lose the context, if people were chasing Hermione's mom, we need to know if anyone was around."

"Maybe we'll even see her die." Hermione stared down. "Harry, I'm prepared for the worst."  
"You shouldn't be." Luna put her hand on Hermione's. "From everything I heard from your mom, she doesn't give up. She…"  
"Then why did she never come back?" Hermione cried. "She didn't even care for me, so she could return to get me. My mom if…"

"She loved you enough to give you a live…" Harry turned to Hermione. "You don't know who she was or what she wanted in life. Maybe she wanted to give you more than her."  
"I didn't need more than my mom…" Hermione turned around. "I want to tell her that."

* * *

The late Saturday and the entire Sunday was spent by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny by searching the videos. They started by the video of Hermione's front door, around 11 'o clock they could see Hermione's mom, she had something in front of her head and it was hard to recognize her from the video. Back than people weren't always aware they were filmed, the mom of Hermione was obviously one of them. The thing they could see was rather distinct. Ice blond hair, Hermione opened her mouth as she saw her mom. There was no one around. Not someone who could make her look suspicious. Firstly they tried to figure out the path, they could see that she hadn't walked long. She appeared in an area that had a lot of trees. The blond woman simple stepped out of the little forest.  
"Maybe she was chased to there.." Ron added "She needed to bring you to safety."  
"But then where was she before this?" Luna stared to Ron. "Can we figure out?"

"I think we should figure out where she went after Hermione dropped her off." Ron spoke "Maybe they attacked her after she dropped Hermione off."  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry stared  
"No." Hermione shook her head. "I could be watching her last day. I don't know who she is. I…"  
"She doesn't have to be dead, Hermione." Ron searched for the other tapes. The rest continued to tapes that followed the path. It was a simple story, Hermione could clearly see on the picture that she was sick. She was not walking in a straight line. She moved her hand to her torso. It was clearly to see there was red upon her hands. Blood. Hermione had tears in her eyes, the blood proofed that she was hurt. Her mother did try to protect her.  
"No." Hermione cried. Only a few seconds later she fell to the floor. Her movement returned to almost nothing.  
"If she had been there, people would have known." Ron spoke "Your parents didn't say anything about a body being…"  
Ron was stopped by the appearance of a figure. She had red hair, and she got Harry's attention. He got closer. Her eyes were pointing at the camera's. She wasn't trying to hide from the camera's. When she saw the figure she fell to her knees.  
"Mom?" Harry stared at the screen. "What is my mom doing?"  
"Saving mine." Hermione stared at the screen as a man stepped next to him. "Remus Lupin?"  
"Lupin was there." Ginny spoke "Lupin and Harry's mom took Hermione's mom."

"Which means?" Ron turned to Ginny.  
"We have a professor to talk to." Harry turned to Hermione. "This tells us two things. My mom knew Hermione's mom and she cared for her. And Lupin was there when they took her. We can find out where Lupin and my mom took Hermione's mom."  
"Leyla and Lily were known as the dynamic duo." Luna spoke "If Lily cares so much about a blond girl, maybe she is Leyla. Leyviena McGonagall is your mom."

"My mom?" Hermione slowly reached for the pictures Harry had with him. The picture of Leyviena appeared sweet, beautiful and caring. "Leyla…"  
"It explains it…" Luna turned to her. "She didn't want you to go with her."  
"This means…" Hermione turned around. "If this is Leyla, Snape didn't kill her."  
"We need proof." Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, Harry and I are going to contact Lupin. We're going ask what happened to your mother. You, Ginny and Luna are going back to the later. If your mom wrote a letter to you, she signed it with her name. It will give us absolute truth, plus you will figure out exactly who is your mother."

"We could ask anyone." Luna smiled "Maybe Snape."  
"I wouldn't…" Hermione turned to him. "I think something extra is getting to him. Maybe…"  
"Hermione, maybe you can ask…"

* * *

Hermione stared at the pages in front of her, many potions had passed her way. Maybe even more then she had released existed, potions that changed your hair color. But nothing to make ink appear on paper. Specially not when it was removed by water. Hermione turned around, the books she had seen were normal potions books she had read over a thousand times. normally she wouldn't research things before school started, but she hadn't even left the library. Luna and Ginny had decided to take a break for dinner. Yet she didn't. She had to admit that, searching for a solution on the forbidden section was getting very excited. Even asking professor Snape.

"Damn it." Hermione had never cursed before, but not being able to find a spell made her mad. "Miss Granger.." it was Professor McGonagall. Looking at McGonagall was difficult right now. She knew that her daughter might be alive, yet she wasn't sure. She could have died. Hermione focused her eyes on the book. "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner?"

"Yes, professor." Hermione turned to her. She didn't know how she had to explain being in here. She couldn't say it was home work. "I've been researching something.."  
"The school year only just started.." McGonagall sat down next to her. "I expected that you would take it easy. it's not like you, I mean you haven't even had your first class yet."  
"I have potions tomorrow." Hermione replied "And I.."  
"Well,.." McGonagall smiled "What's it you are researching?"

"Nothing.." Hermione 's cheeks turned red. It was clear that McGonagall saw that she was looking for something. It was sure that McGonagall wouldn't give up. "Just my mom dropped something important in water, and now I want to know what the writing says."  
"Oh..." McGonagall stood up. "Let's see if I remember where that spell is. There is a potion, but it takes too long. I assume you're not just trying to see your mom's shopping list."  
"It was an important document." Hermione smiled belonging to my grandparents."  
"I see…" McGonagall had a glare in her eyes, almost like she knew Hermione made up something.

"I'm sorry, about your daughter.." Hermione turned to Minerva.  
"It's been a while miss Granger." McGonagall slowly kneeled down on the floor. Her hands reached towards the stones, she moved it away. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She took a small hand written book from it. "Here it is, I don't remember what page. But it's in there somewhere. Summons back everything that was in the letter, my daughter did this. So she would know that.."  
"This is not a library book." Hermione opened it up. "It's hand written."  
"My daughter…" McGonagall turned to her. "She created when she was younger. She used to hide her book right here. I think she would want her spells to help Gryffindor's. She would want you to have this. She would have liked you Hermione. When I first saw you, I saw my daughter at that age. It's curse and a blessing, Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.  
"I hope your papers come back." McGonagall turned around.

Hermione turned the pages, to find the spell her teacher was talking about. She slowly pulled her letter out of her bag. Next to her wand. Slowly she pronounced the words of the spell. A soft writing appeared on the paper. It was a beautiful handwriting that decorated the paper. One that looked very much like her own.

_My dearest most beautiful Hermione, _

_I'm sure you're mad when you are reading this paper. I don't even know if your parents called you Hermione. If not, I'm sure your parents have given you some beautiful name that fits you well. Although to me, you'll always be my little Hermione. I guess you have a lot of questions, some your parents mind not be able to answer you. Maybe I'm not the rights person to answer them either. I just want to say, I always wanted you. Always, but I was not the best person in keeping myself save. And living in live in the shadows had not been anything for you. Maybe I could have cared for you on the run, but that wouldn't have been life for you. I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart. I mean you are my baby girl. I guess you want to know why I left you. I'm what you call a rebel. I never really took care of myself. More than I should have taken care of you.  
I save muggles, muggleborns and everything out there. You say I could have used magic to keep the both of us safe. Go under a cloaking spell, that we could have been together. Yet, I didn't want the world to know you existed Hermione. Not because I didn't love you, but because they might want to turn you. Death eaters would be after you for what you are, for what I am. Hermione, as a girl it's hard to get the curse I had to live with. I can't harm the guilty, only protect the innocent. I would never have been able to live, knowing good people were getting hurt. And I know you were supposed to be most important. I didn't want you to get hurt ever. I would rather give you away, not knowing me. I'm not the mother you disserve. The mother I left you with, would be able to protect you better. In the end I would have disappointed you. I would have gotten you hurt and if you died, I would never be able to forgive myself.  
What I would want to know is, how old are you my Hermione? 11? I bet then you've found out the truths about Hogwarts, a place I was honored to call home a long time ago. I used to love Dumbledore, a lot of luck in your years. Although you can't be bad at anything. Specially transfiguration. My dearest Hermione, now you'll find out that you were born special. Maybe even more special than any other girls of your age.  
Hermione that brings me Professor McGonagall my mom. This story is about her and the gods. No, not the Greek gods, they do exist, but my father is not one of them.. I'm what you call a half blood god. My father never cared for me and left my mother heart broken. I grew up with powers that have no end. Just being actual half god, made me unable to hurt people. You are different honey. You only inherited all the powers, not the curse. You are able to hurt and kill other people, I'm not saying it won't hurt your soul. It won't kill you however. I assumed Voldemort would want that, kidnap you from me and turn you in his soldiers. I didn't want that to happen to you. So, I had no choice.  
Your father, I'm not talking about his identity. If you want to know, you won't hear it from me. I don't think it will keep you safe. I hid some potion in your basket, it will release the natural powers that hide beyond your vanes. I used a spell to keep you safer. I hope you live a lucky life, I hope to meet once more again with you. If we're both in luck. Hermione, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And one day we'll meet again. Love, _

_Leyviena Teresa McGonagall, your mom. _

Hermione grabbed the picture staring in the blue eyes that looked back at her. Leyviena 'Leyla' McGonagall. A woman that disappeared about more then 15 years ago. And the story was not true, Snape could not have killed Leyla McGonagall. Severus Snape, her potion master had not killed her. Because she was still alive, in the early fall of September. She couldn't have died, because she were still alive in September.

"What are you reading?" It was Luna Lovegood.

"I.." she gave the letter. "Snape.."

"Sirius was wrong.." Luna put her hand in from of her mouth. "He couldn't have killed her, because she was either way pregnant with you or getting pregnant with you."  
"I want to find out what happened.." Hermione replied "I want to find my mother. I mean.." "There's not an indication of who your dad is." Luna replied "She doesn't want to release the name of your father. There has to be a reason. Maybe he was in contact with bad people."  
"She's my mom." Hermione replied "I need to find her. We know she was still alive in September."  
"It's possible your mom is still alive…" Luna turned to her. "But there was blood. We need to find out until Harry and Ron found contact with Lupin. He knows if she survived that fateful night of September."  
"She need too.." Hermione had tears in her eyes. "She gave me away, because she believe I was good. Because she didn't want Voldemort to turn me. She wanted me save. I want to meet her!"  
"I understand you want to know where you come from." Luna replied "But sometimes knowing the horror is so much harder. Now you can dream about your real family, what if you know the horror of their real ending, you'll never be able to live it. Not knowing is really better."

"You think so?" Hermione replied "I saw her drop, I saw blood. All I can think of is where they buried her. If they could save her, I want to know."  
"McGonagall's your grandmother." Luna turned to her. "Maybe that's something you should make yourself happy with. that. You are never going to find her."  
"Maybe I won't.." Hermione stood up. "But I'm not going to stop trying."

"Lupin has all the answers."

* * *

**Fast question: Do you think Leyla did the right thing? Is she still alive? Where was she brought? Who do you want to be the father? And who seems to care about Leyla most?**

** Tell me in a review! **

**Thank you to the followers! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, **

**The story is going so well. I love the reviews I got on them. And it makes it rather easy to write. I hope you will enjoy this story. **

**There will be answers. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The secretkeeper**

Harry and Ron stood side by side. The chance that the mother of Hermione was Leyla was almost 100 percent sure. Yet they were waiting for Remus Lupin outside. Hoping not to be caught by Umbridge. It was almost 9 o'clock and the students had to be in bed. So Harry decided to use his invisibility cloak to go outside. Lupin said he would meet them here. Had they lied about the true reason why he needed them? Yes. They didn't give a reason, just a dream. Harry didn't send it to Sirius he was sure that whatever happened to Leyla, Sirius knew nothing about it.  
"So what's it…" Lupin appeared. "I had to come here. "

"Where were you in the late night of September 19th or the early morning of September 20th?" Harry turned to him.  
"I assume I was doing nothing important." Lupin reacted "Why are you asking?"  
"Oh, no special reason." Ron smiled "It was the night Hermione was dropped off with her parents. A young woman was running away, Hermione's real mom. We saw Lily on CCTV, but we also saw you."  
"What?" Lupin turned around. "How am I supposed to remember that night?"

"A blond girl who had a stab wound." Harry reacted "Leyviena, McGonagall's daughter."  
"Okay, I saw her." Lupin turned around. "I didn't want to raise hopes. She was dead when she got there, her fever was pretty high. An infected wound. We don't know how she got it. I don't know what happened to her, I helped Lily to get her somewhere. She said she needed to get her to a man, that he owned this to her. I left them in Lily's back yard. I assume she died. The only thing I remembered about that night was a bright white light. That's all I've got."  
"So she's dead?"  
"The only person who truly knows that answer is dead." Lupin spoke "Lily was with her. Lily never talked about her again. I don't know what happened."  
"The secret died with my mom?" Harry turned around.  
"So…" Ron turned around. "Did you ever see her again?"  
"No." Lupin turned around.

"Who owned Leyla something?" Ron turned to Lupin. "Was Lily talking about Leyla's father?"  
"I always assumed so." Lupin smiled "She never talked about her father. I always thought her father was a death eater, since she said he liked to start a war."  
"Start a war?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
"Leyla blamed her father for making her mother unhappy." Lupin explained "She said she was extremely mad when he claimed her as his daughter."  
"How did Lily know where Leyla was?"  
"There is something special about Lily and Leyla, they were linked." Lupin explained. "When Lily felt pain, Leyla felt pain. I never understood this connection, but Lily had a vision of Leyla. She said she was in pain, she knew where to go. She didn't understand it herself. I think somehow Leyla called for Lily's help without even knowing it. Lily asked me to help her. I didn't think we would be carrying a dead Leyla home."

Harry and Ron watched Remus Lupin walk away. They hoped that he would give them a better answer. She hoped he was able to say that Leyla was still alive. Yet the truth was that the only one who knew the truth had died before Harry was old enough to remember her.  
"I guess it ends here…" Ron spoke "How could they save her?"  
"I don't know." Harry spoke "Mom knows the answer. We should be able to ask her."  
"You forget one thing." Ron turned to Harry. "Your mom is dead."

* * *

"I don't know anymore." Hermione stared at Ron. "She's really dead."  
"We don't know that." Harry spoke "Lupin said that she thought he owned something to her. Her father, after he left a bright white light appeared."  
"Her father…" Hermione stood up. "What about the father?"  
"Remus said that Leyla always said her father liked to start a war." Ron said. "Remus thought her father was like a death eater."

"No that's a figure of speech." Hermione turned around "Or he could somehow be the god of war?"  
"Wait a minute?" Ron turned to Hermione "Leyla is not just human?"  
"Half-blood god." Hermione turned around. "Leyla was scared that anyone would figure I was so powerful, she stripped my powers and send me to muggles. That way Voldemort couldn't corrupt me. She was scared…"  
"Okay, a God can heal?"

"So basically we aren't any farther." Ron looked down. "I mean we maybe…"  
"It ends here." Hermione turned around. "I think…"  
"No." Harry spoke "Dumbledore said that we wouldn't be able to find her, if she didn't want to be found. Dumbledore wouldn't say that about a dead person. Lupin said Lily and Leyla seemed to be linked. So…"  
"What's it Harry?" Hermione turned to him. "What does that help us?"  
"Before mom was caught she must have called for help." Harry spoke "What if Leyla came to help her? What if she was there in the room? What if she…"  
"Who's going to tell us that?" Hermione stared to the floor. "Voldemort?"

"I was there that night." Harry spoke "Maybe we can get that memory, see…"  
"No, Harry." Hermione turned around. "It ends here."

* * *

Harry put his head down. He felt bad for Hermione, his mother was the only one that knew if Leyla had survived. The very woman that had been killed had the answers. He wished he could talk to his mother, but it was impossible to talk to the dead. He turned in his bed. If only he could have the memories. If only he could remember Leyla coming to see him, if that happened he knew she would be alive. Yet how hard he tried, he couldn't remember a vague figure that looked like Leyla. Right now he wished that babies had a better memory. Had Leyla been his godmother? And if she was, wasn't there a paper that said so. Was there a letter? And if there was a letter, could he find it? Maybe he would be able to find something in his old house. He turned around once more again, everything started to feel different. He hated that people didn't believe him. Telling Hermione that Remus didn't know the answer, was the hardest thing he had to do. He closed his eyes, a high voice appeared in his head. He assumed it was his mother's voice. As he closed his eye he saw a long hallway, almost like what he had seen in the ministry. And as he flew up, he saw Ron staring at him. "What's it?"  
"A nightmare, it's nothing." Harry stared at him. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The paper caught fire as Delores Umbridge appeared in front of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of the room. Hermione stared

Almost directly books were handed out until the end of the classroom. 'Defensive spells for beginners', as Hermione watched through the books she didn't recognize any spell. Hermione didn't listen to the words she was saying.  
"There is nothing in here for using spells." Hermione turned  
"Using spells?" Umbridge smiled "I can't see why you need to use spells in my classroom?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron turned to Hermione in confusion. How could they learn to defend themselves without practicing?  
" You'll be learning about defensive spells in a risk-free environment." Umbridge smiled as she walked between the banks she stared at Hermion who had returned her eyes to the book.  
"It won't be risk free if we're attacked." Everything became quiet as Harry's voice reacted.  
"Students raise their hands as they speak." Her voice brought a certain tense to the room. One that hadn't been there. She slowly moved through the room like a snake. Ron kept his eyes on the book.  
"The ministry approves a more theoretic approach to the defense, and that's how you will succeed for you classes, which is what school is about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"  
"Who would attack kids as yourself?"  
"I don't know Lord Voldemort."  
"Let me make this quiete plaine. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large again. This is a lie…"  
"It's not a lie, I've seen him." Harry reacted "I fought him."

"So according to you Cedric Diggory just dropped dead?"  
"Cedric Digory was a tragic accident."  
"No it was murder."

* * *

"I don't understand what's her problem." Hermione turned around. "We need to know defensive spells if someone attacks us. I mean there are creatures out there…"  
"Where was that in that room?" Harry turned Hermione.  
"Look, we're all going through stuff." Ron turned to him. "We don't all have the guts to say what you said. Harry, that was brilliant. I just think why we can't all be…"  
"My mind was with her…" Hermione turned to Harry. "Mom."  
"I still think we should not give up." Harry turned to her. "We need to figure out what happened to your mom in my garden. She was somehow alive when she got there."

"Lupin didn't know the answer." Ron turned to Hermione. "Let's look through the papers, maybe we find traces of a blond hair hero. We could find…"  
"Isn't that a bit farfetched?" Hermione turned to Ron. "Wouldn't Lupin say that she was not that hurt. He said…"  
"That he didn't know…" Harry touched her hand. "I won't take no for an answer. We are going to find out what happened to your mom. If I could find my mom alive, I would."

* * *

"Miss Granger.." Hermione smiled at Professor McGonagall. "It's so very nice to have you back, I mean, you.."  
"Thank you for the help." Hermione replied, she handed back the small book. "Your help made me able to read the letter that came from my mother.."  
"Oh, that must be very nice for you, Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled. "You keep those spells, Leyla would want them to be in your hands. She's not around anymore, they should come to good use. Why did you want to read a letter from your mom?"  
"Well, you see, my parents told me that my mother left me in a basket by the front door." Hermione replied "The letter revealed the identity of my mother.."

"That's wonderful, " McGonagall smiled "But I can't help but think, why are you telling me this Miss Granger? You don't have to thank me, it was my daughters spell that brought you the answer. You should thank her. If you could."  
"I was here to thank you. It's not the only reason why I'm here. The letter, it revealed something about my mom. About her identity and it has something to do with you." There was a confusion on McGonagall's face. Hermione handed her the letter. "The name.."  
"Oh my.." McGonagall clenched the letter in her hands. "You're my.."  
"Granddaughter." Hermione stared at her. "Your daughter was my mother, which means she survived that night. That night in December."

"I knew that she was alive." Minerva smiled "She's my daughter, she has my…"  
"I…" Hermione turned around. "We watched the CCTV, after she left me with my parents, she collapsed. She was bleeding, Lily was there. Lupin told us that she was far from gone. He said Lily kept saying that he owned this to her. He mentioned a flash of white light. "  
"Oh my…" McGonagall sat down. "My…"  
"I'm sorry." Hermione had tears in her eyes. "All I did was prove that she was alive in December. I didn't prove anything. I…"

"No, miss Granger." McGonagall turned to her. "You did something. Look at you. When I first set eyes on you, I was sure that you were the speaking image of my daughter. I never saw anyone, I thought it was my mind. Then I saw myself how incredible you were. That's why I got you the timeturner. My daughter did it too, she was able to use to take all classes. I saw so much of her in you. I never thought you were her flesh and blood…"  
"It's like a part of me died."  
"Did you mention a flash of white light?" Minerva stood up. "Her father was Norse god. He was the god of war or something. He appeared as a normal guy. He had blond hair and blue eyes and whenever he appeared a bright light was there. He has the ability to heal. He owned something to her, he promised her a shield. It would protect her and anyone that was behind it. Leyviena never took it, she refused to take any charity. Lily however thought he owned this to her."  
"So…" Hermione turned to her. "She summons the god to save her life."

"Yes." Minerva smiled "Leyla would never take the help. Lily however, she would. You know they called them the dynamic duo for a reason. Lily loved your mother, she was her best friend. The relationship went farther than just friendship, they saw each other as sisters. You would never let your sister die."  
"So Leyla could be alive…" Hermione turned to Minerva.  
"If she was gone enough to not refuse his help…" Minerva turned to Hermione "But not too far so there was nothing to help."

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews!**

**But how can they figure out if Hermione's mom is still alive? And how will Umbridge be in this story? Would Leyla change Snape's worst memory? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**This chapter was a fun one to write. Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them! **

**Keep leaving me review!**

**Enjoy the chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Perfect father, perfect plan**

Hermione turned to Ron, Harry had gone to detention with professor Umbridge. So Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to return. Ron had a strange look on his eyes and they went imidialty to Hermione.  
"What have you and your grandmother been talking about?" Ron smiled  
"Ron, don't…" Hermione turned away. "I told her about Leyla and Lily, the situation. She said that if mom was so far gone that she would only allow help from her father, if she were not able to fight his help. Yet she shouldn't be gone too far. She said that mom would never call for help from her father, but Lily would."  
"So we have another witness…" Ron smiled "So…"  
"Appearantly he's the God of war. Norse God of war." Hermione turned around. "So that means either Odin or Tyr."  
"Well, we summon him." Ron explained.  
"Are you crazy?" Hermione turned to him. "Summoning a God? I can't just…"  
"Either way we summon a dead person or we call a god." Ron turned to Hermione. "So far there is no spell to bring anyone back from the dead. I bet we can find a spell in the library to summon a God."  
"Ron, we can't do that." Hermione stood up. "You don't know what's going to happen…"

"Happen about what?" Harry was standing in the door opening. He was holding both of his hands close to his body. "Hermione? Ron?"  
"Ron wants to summon the god of war." Hermione turned to Harry. "I think it's dangerous to ask the god of war if my mom is still alive."  
"I think we should do it Hermione…" Harry sat down. "He is your grandfather. If he knows what happened to your mother. I think we should hit the library, see if we can find a way to summon him."

* * *

Hermione lay down in her bed. The people in her room didn't know what was going on with her, she took the potions in her hand. This would return her natural powers. She didn't know if she wanted them, what if Voldemort would really turn her. Hermione thought about her mother, she took the picture in her hands. A smile was written on the woman's face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. When this picture was taken, she was happy. She had no idea when it was taken or even by whom. Would she ever know the voice of her mother? Would she ever see her? She slowly returned the potion back to the basket.  
Than her mind went to another person in her life. Her father, who was this person? Did he knew that she existed? Had her mother told him about her existence and had been there when she was born? Did he care for her?

Hermione turned around in her bed. Should she summon this god? And what would change to her life if she was aware that her mom had survived that faithful September night. Would her life change? And if her mom returned, would she want Hermione back? Did Hermione want to return to her mom? Hermione put her hand to her head. She had to find sleep, so she would be fresh in the morning. Yet her mom haunted through her head. What did Snape know about her? And was her brave nature the reason why she gave her up?  
Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't know how she finally found sleep. And yet than a feeling arrived that her eyes were wide open. She was in the common room. Everything around her seemed to be different. Yet it was right the same. Slowly she moved around. A smell was in the room.  
"I knew you would be pretty…" Hermione turned around to find a woman standing in the door opening now. Slowly she moved closer. The woman that walked towards her was her mother. She looked exactly like in the picture, a couple of years had added to her face. Yet she didn't look a day over 30. When the hands touched her face, she saw her mother's blue eyes. "You look beautiful."  
"Why?" Hermione put her hands towards Leyla, but she moved a bit away. "You could have looked out for me, I would have trusted you."

"Yeah, but a mother does the best for her child." Leyla reached for her. "The best for you was to be with your parents. Hermione they are your parents, they protected you. I saw they would be good for you, better than I would."  
"You would have been good for me…" Hermione had tears in her eyes. "You are my mother."  
"As a mother, I needed to care for you." Leyla reached for Hermione. "It's just I was not the mother you needed. Hermione you were too good for me, I would have made a horrible mother. I would have given you a life in the shadows, it wouldn't be good. You deserve the light. I couldn't give that to you. So I…"  
"You are my mother." Hermione reached her hands towards her. "I need you. I still need you."  
"No, you don't Hermione." Leyla stood up. "Stop it, the past is full of answers. You shouldn't do it, you should stop looking. Danger lures around every corner."  
Hermione stared at her mother as she walked to the exit. Her blond hair was longer than the picture had showed. She was wearing a bright blue dress robe.  
"Please?"  
"Hermione…" Leyla turned around. "You can't be part of any of this. Danger leads around."  
"Where is danger?" Hermione stood up. "Voldemort is coming back and I need to know, what happened to you? Are you really here?"  
"You don't need to know the answers…" Leyla looked at her. "You don't need me. You never needed me."

"But I do need you!" Hermione screamed as she ran after Leyviena's figure. Right out of the common room. Leyla stepped downstairs, part of her believed that Hermione didn't even know that she was following. So Hermione would walk faster, but she tried to make no noise. Hermione didn't know if she were asleep, but she assumed she was. Why would her mother say she didn't want her as a mother. Leyviena would have been a good mother, she could see the woman as her own. She didn't hate her own parents, but the image of her natural mom brought her to tears.  
She started to walk faster as her mother ran to the outside. Hermione thought about the consequence if this were real, but she didn't want to lose her. When Hermione passed over the bridge and between the stones. She was led through the trees, right in to a secret garden. There Leyla turned around.  
"She can't hear us here…" Leyla turned to her. "Hermione it's important you know that Hogwart isn't save with her here. "  
"Who?" Hermione turned to her. "Umbridge?"  
"She's very suspicious." Leyla turned to her. "She thinks Dumbledore is starting an army. Hermione, you are the one Hogwarts needs. On the seventh floor there is a special room. It will help you in your quest. You need to be the leader. You need to move them. The last thing on your mind should be me. Think about fighting her…"  
"She's a professor…"

"Hermione, if you don't take actions." Leyla put her hand to Hermione's cheek. "You will be in danger. Take the potion and discover your powers. Your powers are the key to defeating Voldemort. Make sure that you protect Harry's mind. You only can."  
Leyla stepped away as bleu butterflies appeared around her. She dissolved in white light. What was the power her mother had? What special powers would she get?

"What are my powers?"

Hermione's powers were thrown open as Lavender shook her. She wasn't dressed completely and had a mad look on her face. Slowly Hermione carried her from the bed. She stared at the potions in her basket. Should she take them? She believed that her morning pumpkin juice wouldn't taste well with her mother's potions. She dressed herself and walked down the stairs carrying all her books.  
"Look Hermione." Harry stepped next to her. "We are going to summon this god, even if you're not with this. Hermione?"  
"I saw her…" Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "In my dream, she said that my power was the key. She said that Umbridge is more dangerous that we think. She says that we should start something. And about a room on the 7th floor. I think she wants us all to learn magic."

"You saw your mom?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "In your head."  
"Yes, she was in the garden. She said that she didn't hear her there." Hermione spoke "She said that I was the key to destroying Voldemort."  
"You need to take that potion, Hermione." Harry turned to her. "If your powers are the key, we better start practicing. Maybe that's what we need to do on the 7th floor."

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione stared at his left hand. He had it pulled to his body, but it was the other hand that worried her. The right hand was pulled in his sweater. Harry turned to her as Hermione stared to the hand once more again. He slowly moved the fabric from his left hand and  
showed it to Hermione. "No, the other hand."  
"Harry, did she do this?" Ron stared at the hand.  
"I think it's completely unfair." Hermione replied "We should go to Dumbledore."  
"No, it's nothing." Harry reacted. "If we go to Dumbledore, we'll draw attention to ourselves. We need no attention. We need to find a book on summering your grandfather. In that garden your mom said she couldn't hear you."

"It was just a dream, Harry."  
"Unless it meant something." Ron turned to Hermione. "What if this was really your mom in your head? I mean there are stranger things, maybe there's a message in your dream. Maybe her power lingers over that piece of garden. We would be safe there."  
"Well, I think Ron makes sense."  
"I have to admit that he does." Hermione turned away. "I am not the one to put much attention in this dream. This time I'll have too."  
"So we'll summon your grandfather."

"And let Umbridge get away with this." Hermione turned to Harry. "She can't do this."  
"Well, what if…" Hermione grabbed the small book from her bag. She started to go through the pages. This was her mother's hand writing, she looked at the book completely different.  
"To change someone in a rabbit…" Ron stared at the handwriting. "Travel in a painting…."  
"Here…" Hermione showed the spell to Harry and Ron. "To put the spell on someone else. With a plan we can put the spell on Umbridge. Plus this spells can't be traced."  
"Why not?" Ron turned to her. "All spells…"  
"My mom had a way around that." Hermione spoke "We're going to show Umbridge just how much she likes to lie."

"Hermione…" Ron turned to her. "What did they do to you?"  
"What she's doing to Harry is wrong." Hermione smiled "So we put it on her."  
"You just said we shouldn't draw her attention."

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Ron, he was staring in a book of Norse mythology. He let his eyes wander the pages, a smile appeared on Hermione's face. She had never once seen him reading a book this carefully. It was filled with more pictures than she expected, yet Ron seemed to go over them fast. Harry was reading on summoning spells. He had made notes on a few spells that could summon Godly creatures.  
"Hermione, did you know that the Norse gods all live together in a castle that calls Asgard." Ron read  
"No, Ron." Hermione smiled "I didn't know that."  
"Mortals can enter the world if they contain magic." Ron turned the book to her. "There's a spell here. I think it should work."

"I didn't expect you would find it." Hermione stared at it. "Do you think we should do it? It's not like they're expecting us. I…"  
"Are you scared they'll react in a bad way?"

"Aren't you?"

* * *

**What should they do: find a way to summon a ghost (Lily) or go to Asgard (thank you for telling me about this Outofthisworldgal, I didn't even know about it!)? How do you think the gods will react?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**This new chapter was really fun to write, yeti t took a while. I hope you guys will like it. **

**This chapter is the travel chapter and they will make a decision. **

**Enjoy,**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Impossible missions almost never work out, I guess… **

Hermione stared at Harry. Another class of defense of the dark arts had left both of them bored. Professor Umbridge had decided that copying a part of their book was a smart idea. Plus, she liked to say something stupid every five minutes. Hermione turned to Ron, who was writing down the ingredients to the summon spell on a small piece of paper. Umbridge didn't notice, because she was keeping her mind to Harry, seeing if Harry Potter made a vital mistake was even smarter. She turned around, had she taken the potion yet? No. She had thought about it, but feared the thing it would do to her. Would she suddenly start reading people's mind? What would she be able to do? If her mom was considered powerful, would she be too? She turned her face away and saw Lavender next to her. The pages of the book were torn and she was drawing small moving images. Even she didn't bother to learn the first year theory that should have been known ages ago. Not anyone dared to say it, for a woman who wore pink, she looked a whole lot like Cruela de Ville.

As time crawled over the clock, Hermione noticed that Ron had figured out how to mountain every ingredient. Why had he grown smarter? And why had she never seen this side of him? Did her smarts overpower Rons? Or did Ron feel that she needed his help right now? Slowly she turned around as the class ended.  
"She's mad, I'm telling you." Ron said as he walked next to Hermione. "As I see it, we could fetch all the ingredients from the school grounds. Harry and I could do it, you can head to the library."  
"Why Ron?"  
"To read on your family." Hermione smiled at him. "I mean you won't want to know that dear sugar uncle that might give you sweets."  
"You assume my father…"  
"Much more…" Harry smiled "That is if they're so promiscuous as the Greek gods."  
"Ron aren't you at least a bit scared that they will attack us?" Hermione turned to Ron. "Aren't you scared that we will be attacked by one of the gods. It could be our dead's, I mean this is not Voldemort. They are powerful."  
"Hermione, gods don't walk around with the need to murder."

"They do when you enter their world." Hermione turned to Ron. "They could see us as intruders. You know what people do when you break in their house."  
"It's a spell, Hermione." Harry turned to her. "We're supposed to get there, we can't ask my mom. Your grandfather is the only person who knows the answer. We have to do this."  
"No, we have to go to class."  
Hermione turned away and walked away from them. They were about to have potions. Snape wasn't happier today, he was always miserable. Part of Hermione was sad for him. There was a part that wanted to ask about her mother. The things she knew were things she never knew. She wanted to know. Yet when she was sitting next to Ron in potion class, there was nothing she could ask. She thought about calling on her father. She reached for the potion in her pocket. Would she dare to drink it? Why not? Her mother had given them to her, they wouldn't hurt her. They would give her natural ability back. She stared at Snape. The thoughts about her mother came back. He always spoke with so much love about her. Did he love her?

Hermione slowly turned back to her potion, her attention wasn't with the class as much. Yet the potion seemed to work out just fine. She needed less of her concentration to make a potion work. And as Snape walked passed her, he gave her a small nod. A compliment. More than a Gryffindor had ever received. After the class, Hermione noticed that her mind kept her busy. And after a few seconds she noticed that the class room was empty. Harry turned to Hermione. Ron had almost left the room. Slowly Hermione put the books in her bag.  
"Hermione…" Harry whispered as Snape's attention was turned to the trio.  
"Can you please leave." Snape had never been so polite. In other situations he would have taken points away.

"I believe it, Professor." Hermione pulled her bag in her arms. "That you didn't kill Leyla."  
"What is this about, miss Granger?" Snape's eyes looked different than they ever had.  
"I…" Hermione passed. "She's my mother."  
"Your mother?" Snape's face changed. Almost like his whole life had changed. Hermione looked so much like Leyla. The shape of the eyes, the shape of her face. Even her talent. The way she made potions was just like Leyla used to do. Part of him was in panic. Leyla's daughter. He sat down. What was she looking for. Was she looking for her mother? He didn't know where she was. After all, he hadn't seen her after that night. Part of him didn't know what happened that night. He knew that she survived that night. And Hermione standing her proved that. She was born after that fatal December. He didn't know what to say to her. Did he have to talk to her about her mother? About how she was. About the way she had gotten herself in this danger. And yet he couldn't. The tears came to his eyes, and the last thing he needed was a student that saw him cry. No, he didn't need that. And before that could happen he left the room.  
Hermione stood there. Staring at the professor. There was a real emotion coming to his face. A true real emotions. Nothing like that she had ever seen on Professor Snape's face. Before she could ask something about her mother, he let the room. Had she seen the beginning of tears?

"Oh my Hermione." Ron laughed "You almost made Snape cry."  
"I just asked after mom." Hermione stepped away. "So…"  
"We need to do this Hermione." Harry whispered. "If you want to find her, this is the way."  
"Find the ingredients." Hermione smiled "We will do it, but for once you two are doing the work. Good?"  
"Okay." Harry said as he walked of. Hermione stayed all by herself, with the potion in her hands. Would she change if she took it? She slowly pulled the bottle closer to her lips. If something bad happened to her, they would find her. And they would bring save her. She was sure that she needed to take this to get to know her mother more. As she pulled the potion to her lips, she drank it. Nothing special seemed to happen with the first potion. Yet the second one seemed to bring a certain noise to her head. It seemed almost that her hands felt different. And with the last potion, she felt that her hair changed. How did that happen? From her brown hair to ice blond. Just like her mother. As she stared in the mirror, she could see herself as the image of her own mother. Only the eyes were different. Her eyes were still dark brown. They seemed darker now her hair had changed. What did she need to do. Hermione slowly started to run and as she passed next to Malfoy she heard his voice, crystal clear in her head. Yet his lips didn't move. 'There you've got that moodblud. What did she do to her hair? I like it. It makes her look, pretty. Draco stop it!'

He moved away in fear. Hermione turned away, she didn't want to hear people's thoughts. Yet that was the very thing she heard as she faced people. Part of her wanted to turn invisible. Yet it seemed to take too much energy. She started to run and as she ended up in the bathroom. She moved her hands to the water and it started to move up. Hermione pushed herself back. How did this happen? Where did she get this power from? They came from her mother. She needed to know all of the powers she had. If her mother got mad, the whole castle would flood. The snow. Who could help her get to know these powers? There was just one person. Leyviena McGonagall her mother.

As a noise came from behind her, she levitated her hand to it. Time passed and right there she saw it. Luna Lovegood was hanging in the air. Her arms were pushed to the sky. Her hand pointed right at Luna. She could hear her say to get her down, two voices. Her mind and her actual voice. Hermione slowly moved her hand down, causing Luna to drop to the floor.  
"That landing needs some work…"  
"I used the potion." Hermione spoke "And now I have these powers that I can't control. I don't know what they are. I can control things, I can hear your mind."

"Like professor X." Hermione smiled at Luna. "All power comes with great responsibility."  
"I wish I could ask my mom about it, she would know where I went through." Hermione turned to Luna. "She went through it. The same thing I'm going through. Yet I don't know where she is. And if she's alive and we're going to drop next to my grandfather Odin."  
"Norse god Odin?" Luna stared at her. "Aren't you worried about Loki? They say he's like evil."  
"Well…" Hermione stared down. "I didn't think about that. I was going to ask about my mother. She was saved by him. And I want to know…"

Luna touched her hand. She didn't know what to say anymore. She invited herself to the trip. It seemed smarter that she went with them. She always wanted to see a god and this was her opportunity. After all the thinking about her mother, Hermione had never once thought about the man that was her father. Who had the relationship with her mother? Would he be human? Or was he a god as well? Or was it Sirius Black or even Remus Lupin? Or was Voldemort her father? She didn't want to know. She wanted her mom to tell the story about her father. She wanted her mom to hug her and say that things would be okay. Yet, that wouldn't happen until they found her. Hermione slowly moved from Luna.

She thought about her mother as she pulled her mother's spell book from her bag. Maybe she had hidden tips about her powers in it. On the first page she saw a poem. It wasn't in her hand writing. It was a messy boy hand writing.

_As Leyviena smiles, butterfly appear from there._

_From everywhere._

_As Leyviena smiles, he blue eyes shine._

_I wish she was mine._

_Leyviena, the most beautiful anger of them all._

_I love my life when I'm with her._

_Leyviena, the girl with the golden hair._

_As beautiful,_

_As a butterfly appear,_

_She turns bleu._

_She's beautiful._

_Oh, I love her so. _

There was no name, not any sign to who was writing it. The chance that she knew who wrote it, was big. Yet she had not made a note of who wrote it. Had her father written it? Hermione smiled. What was the thing about the blue butterfly and the connection her mother had with it. Was it because her eyes were blue?  
"He is a very good writer." Luna said. "Or it's a beautiful poem."  
"My mom was able to control the air in the great hall." Hermione turned around. "She was able to make blue butterflies appear. I will never be able to do this, my mother was so much…"  
"I don't know…" Luna touched her back. "You just got your powers. Your mom had them since birth. You need to know what made the butterfly's appear. You need to know how she used her powers."

Hermione slowly pointed her hand to one of the small bottles to the side. She thought about it turning in to a butterfly. Yet nothing happened.  
"Don't think about it." Luna pointed to her heart. "Feel it."  
Hermione slowly pointed her hands to the bottle. In her mind she tried to remember her mom walking through the halls. The look she had in her eyes and the butterfly's in the garden. She was her mother's daughter. She had to do this thing. And as she opened her eyes the bottle had transferred in a beautiful dark green butterfly. It wasn't blue. That was thing different from her mom. She liked the color green and as the animal moved next to her, she smiled.  
"See, it's…." Luna smiled "You got it. You really go it."

"If we need to go to my grandfather…" Hermione turned to her. "We better get ready."

* * *

Luna and Hermione were standing in the field. The butterfly's moved around Hermione's body. Harry, Ron and Ginny moved to them. Somewhere along the way, Ginny had gotten involved in the research. Slowly Hermione moved to them. They were carrying all kinds of herbs and started to make a circle. Slowly they put a stone in the middle. It seemed like something that took a lot of time to figure out. Slowly they stood together. They chanted.  
As a bright white light appeared, they kept their hands in front of their eyes. It seemed the same thing that Lupin had described. It was very possible that her mom was still alive. And as the light lessened, a door was standing right in front of him.  
"They did take the doorway rather serious." Ron smiled "I expected a ladder, a rainbow. A unicorn carrying us off to the sunset."  
"Shall we go?"

Hermione stepped through the door, Luna was the second one to walk through the door and followed Hermione pretty close. They slowly moved in the country. There was a large building in front of them. Behind them, they could see a beautiful forest. A large stairs led to it. It seemed like a castle. Something that looked pretty close to Hogwarts.  
"It forms to what you want to see…" Ron said. "I heard."  
Hermione smiled as she saw the flowers that bend towards her. Almost like they were kneeling to her. Hermione smiled as she touched the flower. Slowly the animals appeared from the plants and moved to Hermione. She had never seen anything as beautiful. She could see hills, waterfalls. Hermione could stay here forever. How could Leyla hate a god that created this beautiful place? There were small children, they ran towards her and moved around her. Hermione stepped on. Had her mother been here? And if she had, Why did she want to leave?

Hermione walked in. After a few minutes a young man appeared in front of him. He had a hammer in his right hand and his left hand was empty. His eyes were crystal blue and he had the same ice blond hair she had now.  
"Oh, Hermione." Ron turned to her. "I hadn't noticed the hair. Its suits you."  
He stared at Hermione. For a moment she didn't know what to do. Thor was standing in front of her. He was a god and he was family. He was her uncle. Or at least her half uncle. Would he even see her as family. What was he going to do?  
"Look who we got here…" Thor smiled "Hermione. Your look like your mother. I remember it as the day of yesterday, your mom is an amazing woman."

"Is?" Hermione turned to her.  
"Is as in present tense." Thor smiled "We haven't seen her in a while. She's a force of nature, just like me. Just like dad, she's a half god after all. And so are you."  
"So what happened September 19th?" Hermione turned to her. "She was hurt."  
"Hermione McGonagall." A voice appeared from the higher stairs. A man appeared on them. He stepped down. He seemed welcoming toward her. He had never met his granddaughter before. He stepped down the stairs in pride.

"I'm proud of you Hermione." Odin was now standing in front of her. "You expected we would be hostel, but we've been waiting for you. You are like your mother, ready to fight. And you want to know if she survived that day."  
"Yes." Hermione paused  
"She did." Odin smiled "I've granted her a shield. A protective shield. It was Lily asking help, your birth that changed something. It created something."

"She looks like her, doesn't she dad?" Thor smiled "Leyla was my sister, even the little times I saw her. She helped us keep Loki on the right path. She kept people from going evil. And you?"  
"What's the secret?" Ron spoke "You know…"  
"We won't speak to you, human." Odin pushed him through the door using his powers. "I don't like humans, not the ones that ask me questions that aren't meant to be answered right now. All you need to know is she's alive."  
"Where is she?"  
"Leyla, I wouldn't know that." Odin smiled "I'm all powerful, but even I have a way around her powers. I know she was alive than. And that she was alive last year. But knowing Leyla, she's close. Hermione, you are her daughter. I'll give you one thing: Leyla would find herself. You are like her, you can find her. About your father, Leyla never talked about him. I don't know. I don't spy on my kids. Not if they don't need my help."

"Who's my father?" Hermione turned to Thor. "Did she ever say?"

* * *

**Who's Hermione's father? And where is Leyla hanging around? Tell me in a review. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them!**


End file.
